Forever and Ever
by Natfanfirst
Summary: Sequel to Mistakes. Old enemies come back to cause havoc. NC 17 Jolie fic.
1. Chapter 1

**ABC owns them**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Tell us again Daddy, tell us how you and mommy got married?" Four yr old Morgan asked her dad as she and her three yr old sister lay on the beds all tucked in.

John proceeded to tell them the romantic, cleaned up version; about the small intimate wedding the Buchanan's threw for them.

"Natalie do you take John to be your lawful wedded Husband, to have and hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, everyday of your life, till death do you part"

"I Do"

"John, do you take Natalie to be you lawful wedded Wife, to have and hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, everyday of your life till death do you part."

"I Do"

"So then girls, Mommy and I pushed the rings up the others fingers and we kissed, uncle Joey pronounced us husband and wife and everyone cheered"

" And we all lived happily ever after" Morgan said and her sitter Madison joined in for the rest.

"Forever and Ever" Johns' girls said as he kissed there foreheads and they both went to sleep,

John walked to the door to See Natalie standing by it Just watching them, Natalie walked passed him and went over to each of her girls beds and kissed there now asleep foreheads. She walked back over by John; she smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"Someday, we won't be able to lie to them any longer, you're going to have to tell them the truth" she told him and he laughed a bit.

"I didn't lie, that stuff happened and you know it," he told her as they started towards Connors room.

"Yeah, it happened but... we were already married when my brother married us again, as a matter of fact... I was already pregnant with the sleeping prince at that point," she told him as she pointed to their already asleep son.

"Some day you might have to burst their fantasy bubble and tell them how you got me drunk and tricked me into marrying you McBain," she said and she smiled as she closed Connors door and she took his hand.

John smiled " not any day soon" he told her as they walked to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**ABC owns them**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"You know you don't need that thin piece of material you have draped over you right? I mean... I'm just going to remove it when you get into Bed" John told her with a smirk as he watched her finish up in their master bath and slowly walk to their bed.

Natalie walked slowly towards him, her life, her love, he was joking about her putting on her night gown, he was smirking, the same smirk he used when ever they went to bed and he was in the mood. She did what she did every night for the last Ten years, she grinned back and ignored him; she got into bed, under the covers with him.

They held each other as they faced the other, just talking with their eye's for a few minutes till she heard the words, the words he always said and that she loved to hear every night before they made love.

"I Love you," he told her as his hands reached down under the covers and started to pull her nightgown up and over her head. He threw it to the ground with her next words that always followed.

"Forever and Ever" she told him; he smiled almost shyly at first but then said the words himself as his mouth hovered on her neck.

"Forever and Ever"

Morning

" Connor... come on, you're going to miss the bus if you don't hurry and I don't have time this morning to drive you to school" Natalie screamed up to Connor who was dilly dalling again when he should be down stairs eating his breakfast before school.

Morgan and Madison sat at the kitchen table eating there cereal as John walked down the stairs and over to them.

"Good Morning Daddy's girls" he said as he kissed there foreheads, he then walked over to Natalie standing by the sink, he pulled her away from the sink by his arms and looked into her eye's.

"You look tired today, why don't you stay home from work? I'll clear it with the boss" he said smiling.

"Well maybe the boss is the reason I look so tired" she said joking and he laughed.

"I'm fine, I just need Connor to come down the stairs before he misses the bus for school" she said and he kissed her quickly and walked over to the stairs to call Connor himself.

"Hey Buddy. The bus will be here in ten minutes, get your bones down here" John called up to him; he started to walk towards Natalie again.

"I'll see ya at the station, Bo needs me in early, says he needs to talk to me about something" he told her, gave her a quick kiss Goodbye and walked over towards the girls.

"Have a good day at Nursery School today my girls, and no... I mean no playing tricks on the teachers" he said, kissed her heads and he smiled, John walked towards the kitchen door as he saw Connor come flying down the stairs now in a rush.

"Whoa! Slow down or you'll fall," he told him as he messed his hair a bit.

"Can't dad, I'll be late" Connor told him and walked over by the table started quickly drinking some juice as John and Natalie just watched him. John gave Natalie a look and shook his head as he went out the door.

"Connor, What seems to be taking you so long upstairs?" Natalie asked him as she handed her some toast.

"Just going thru my Baseball cards that's all, I got a few new ones," he told her and she looked at him. " You did Huh? Your dad said he wasn't buying you anymore till you cleaned your room" she said in a curious tone.

"He didn't buy them for me, some man gave me them" he told her and was about to run for the door when she stopped in front of him.

"Wait a minute"

"Not now mom, the bus will be here any minute," he said trying to get passed her and her stern look.

"Forget the Bus, I'll drive you, we need to talk" she told him.

"Girls go finish getting ready for school," she said to the grills as they ran off to get their stuff for Nursery school.

"Connor, who gave you those baseball cards?"

"I don't know, some man,"

"A stranger?" she asked and he looked down at the ground and shook his head yes.

"Connor JOhn McBain... how many times have your father and I told you never to talk to strangers none the less take something from them" she told him a bit harsh and he knew what was coming next.

"Where was this stranger when he spoke to you?"

"On the baseball field, after practice, I was waiting for Uncle Rex to stop flirting with Brian's mom"

"Had you ever seen this man before?" she asked him drilling him

"Once but he never spoke to me before, I never spoke to him before"

"And you won't ever again, now finish getting ready for school, I'll drive you and later when we go to practice, bring those cards and we'll return them to the man if he's there, Mommy wants to have a nice chat with him" she told him and he ran to get his stuff.

An hour later Natalie was walking into the station, she was still a bit bothered by what Connor had told her about a stranger talking to him and giving him Baseball cards... Natalie and John had, had the stranger talk with Connor and even the girls several times, he knew better, something about it was still weighing very heavily on Natalie's mind. Natalie knew it was probably nothing, but... but it was really bothering her.

John was in his office and saw Natalie walk into the station, she seem to be unraveled, upset even. John walked into the hall to meet her.

"Whats going on? Thought you'd be in an a bit earlier, whats wrong?" he asked as he saw her face.

"I had to take Connor to school" she told him not really wanting to get into family stuff out in the open in the station, they always tried so hard to keep things in its place. JOhn saw there was more and he led her to his office, closed the door.

"What is it?" he asked her

"Nothing really, just...well don't blow a gasket alright?" she told him and he nodded " some man, a stranger spoke to him at baseball practice the other day and gave him cards"

"What" john asked a bit calmly " he knows better, where was Rex?"

"He was there flirting with Brian's Mom... don't worry I spoke to him about it, he understood, can you pick the girls up at my moms after work so I can stay at his practice incase this guy shows, I told Connor he has to give the cards back"

"Yeah, but if I get off early enough I'll take him to practice" John told her and he grabbed her hand quick and held it. Natalie started to walk away when he called to her before she left his office.

"You get a babysitter yet?" He asked and she knew what he was talking about but she just grinned and played dumb.

"A sitter? For what? For when?" she asked and he smiled at her coy attitude, he walked closer to her, pulled her into his office more, he kicked the door shut.

John pulled her to him by her waist " Ten years, our anniversary... does that ring a bell? You know a sitter so we can spend all night together alone and the next morning all alone again in bed" he told her with a devilish grin and she laughed

"Oh... that's right our anniversary" she said, and it was his turn to laugh

"Yeah, and I have a surprise for you" he told her and she looked at him

"Really, I hate surprises... but... I have my own surprise too," she told him and he kissed her.

Later that night

"Connor, we need to talk, okay buddy?" JOhn told Connor as he drove him to Baseball Practice, John was able to get home early that night and he wanted to have a talk with his son and also to see this stranger who was now making his wife a bit nervous.


	3. Chapter 3 Smut

**ABC owns them**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 (Smut)**

"Connor Mommy told me about the baseball cards and the stranger, I don't want you to think we're ganging up on you but you know how we feel about strangers"

"I know dad but... but the man he was nice and I don't think he wanted to hurt me"

"Buddy... Mommy and I are work in a profession that people who seem nice hurt people, kids even. That's why Mommy and I are so fixated on making sure you and your sisters are safe. Mommy herself had been thru things as a kid and an adult she never wants you to go thru," John told him as they approached the Baseball field. John stopped t he car and looked at Connor.

"We Love you Connor, I'm sure it was nothing with this man but... please just listen to what we say, sometimes people aren't always what they appear to be" John told him as the two of them got out of the car.

John sat on the bleachers watching as Connor practiced with his team, he made him promise to come over and tell him if he saw the man who gave him the cards. An hour later Connor never came over to John and the practice was over.

"Hello... yes this Natalie McBain... Oh, I forgot to make another appointment... Okay... every month for the first seven months. Yep, this will be my fourth I think I remember the drill," Natalie answered the phone in the kitchen as she was getting dinner ready. She laughed when she spoke on the phone to her OBG's assistant. She had just hung up the phone when she heard the men in her life walk thru the door.

Natalie waited in the kitchen for John to come in and tell her if the man was there tonight, the stranger.

"Hey, what smells so good?" he asked as he came into the kitchen, kissed her cheek, and looked into the pot on the oven.

"Sauce, was he there?" she answered his question and went right to what was bothering her.

"Nope, he didn't show and I really don't think its anything to be worried about, I think maybe he was just a nice guy and he had those cards, no one to give them to" John told her and he saw her face.

"Okay, okay, its something a pedophile would do, we just need to watch him like a hawk and one of us has to take him to practice, alright?" John told her for now, he made Connor promise that if he saw the man anywhere at anytime to call one of them immediately if they weren't with him, to tell the person he was with even, to not talk to him.

"Where is he?" Natalie asked as she started getting the stuff together for dinner

"He went up to shower and then he'll be down for dinner," John told her

"Good, what did you have him do with those cards?" she asked

"I've got them in my car, don't really think he should think its right for him to just have them" he told her as he helped her to set the table.

Upstairs

Connor closed his bedroom door, he pulled out his Book with his Baseball card in it, he looked thru it, he saw the card, the one card he had refused to give his dad to give back to the man tonight. The card wasn't of anyone important in baseball, no-one spectacular but just an ordinary man from a long time ago, he just liked it and he knew it was wrong to lie. He lied when his dad asked him if he gave him all the cards but Connor just didn't want to give them all back, at least not this one, it was special, it even had a special branding label on the back. He heard them call him for dinner and he closed his book quickly and shoved it under his bed.

"Connor, Dinner" Natalie screamed as the boy came flying down the stairs to see his mom standing near the stairs.

Natalie smiled at him as he went over and pushed his still damp hair from his shower to the side.

'I'm sorry if I was bit stern with you this morning, I'm just worried about things, that's all, you're growing up so fast" she told him and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"I Love you, Forever and Ever right?"

"Yeah, Forever and ever" he told her back as they walked inside to the kitchen to have dinner with the rest of the family.

It was late, sometime around eleven when all the kids were asleep and Nat and John were just getting ready for bed. John was already in bed watching Television waiting on Natalie to once again finish up in the bathroom.

"What's taking you so long in there?" he called out to her with a grin on his face.

"Hold your horses McBain, you'd think after ten years of the same ritual before bed you'd have a bit more patience," she screamed out to him as he laughed at hearing her words. She walked out of the bathroom and smiled his way.

"Blue tonight?" he asked and she was confused as she got under the covers with him, she brought her body closer to his as they held each other in there nightly routine before bed.

"What?" she asked a bit curious to what he was talking about

"The Blue nightgown, you usually don't wear this one till Saturday" he told her being a bit of a smart ass

"Really, never even realized it, you sure are a good detective or have we been married to long?" she said back to him smirking at her last comments.

John didn't answer for a few minutes and then pulled her closer, they started their nightly communication with their eyes.

"Both" he said replying finally to her smart-ass questions a few minutes before, she smiled, and he nuzzled her neck with his head for a second before he spoke again.

"Have you given it any thought? You know what we've been talking about, thinking about, having another one" he asked her and she was silent.

Natalie had been giving it thought, she knew he wanted it, she decided a few months ago without bringing it up to him to stop her pill, to let nature take its course and it did, she was pregnant again, she was actually two months to be exact. She was tempted to tell him, tell him at this moment but she was keeping it a surprise for him that was her surprise for their anniversary tomorrow night.

"Natalie... I know you just went back to work full time again and... Well... could ya at least think about it, it would be nice to have another boy around here wouldn't it?" he said and he smiled at her cause he knew what was coming next.

"There's no guarantee's it would be a boy John, what if its another daddy's girl, are we just going to keep going till we get another one, I mean, we could end up having like ten kids" she told him a bit joking, a bit not. She knew he loved the girls, would love what ever they had but she wanted her point across, she wasn't a baby factory, she wouldn't be having six kids, or eight kids.

John just laughed as he got her point loud and clear again. He nuzzled closer to her neck and started to kiss it, then he started kissing his way down to her breasts.

"You do know there are these positions that they say can guarantee a boy," he told her and he couldn't hold his laughter inside. He laughed a bit as his mouth placed itself on the part of her nightgown that covered her breasts. He rested it there for a moment as he spoke again releasing his warm breath across her hardening nipple.

"One more would be nice, a nice addition to our family even if it wasn't a boy" he told her and she smiled, she put her hands into his hair and pulled his head up towards her a bit to look into his eye's.

"You sure?" she asked and he answered yes with his eye's." then I'll think about it" she said grinning as he leaned up and took her mouth with his.

His mouth devoured hers for a good five minutes as Natalie reached her hand down to his boxers. JOhn sighed underneath her lips as he felt her hands on him. He felt her started to rub him up and down and he moved his mouth from her lips down to her skimpy covered breast.

It was now Natalie's turn to let out a sigh as she felt him reach one hand under her nightgown. His hand found her already hardened Nipple and started flicking it as she felt his other hand go down to her warm sensitive area. Natalie let out a gasp this time as she felt him insert one, then two of his fingers inside her. She closed her eyes briefly and started to anxiously stroke him faster.

After a few minutes of pure torture John took removed his fingers and guided her nightgown over her head and he threw it to the floor. She smiled at him as he looked at her before his mouth took over, took the lead.

Natalie tried to hold on to his penis thru all of this but she lost contact with it when he took her nightgown off. She tried to grab it again but was unsuccessful as she felt his tongue urgently start licking her right nipple. Over and over not letting up on the intensity John's actions caused Natalie to close her eyes and arch her back up. She wrapped her legs around him and began to pull him and his erection towards her core.

John smiled when he felt her legs pull him closer. He saw her closed eyes and he knew she wanted him inside and now. He ignored her actions for a minute as he felt her legs get a stronger grip on him. He smiled to himself, as he knew he wouldn't be able to hold her off any longer. He allowed her to pull him into her. To pull the erection he had for her into her wetness, her warmth.

John pushed himself back... deep into her and slowly pulled himself up and almost out of her. He saw and heard her disapproval and she chuckled to himself.

Natalie felt him push into her, pull almost completely out of her; she opened her eyes in disapproval as all of a sudden she felt him roll them so she was now on top.

Natalie smiled at his somewhat awkward action and she sat up on him straddling him. She sat up straight on his erection and she looked deep into his eyes. Smiling he brought his hands to her hips and started to help guide her. Pushing into her with himself, guiding her hips as she rocked back and forth on him started him quickly.

John started almost to quickly; he started to lose all that he held inside of her at this moment. He tried to slow it a bit and he was doing it till he saw her arch her back up. Till he saw her close her eyes and start moving on him faster and faster till he felt her walls start to close in on him. Start to squeeze him for all that he had inside. One more deep upward thrust and John brought them both to the side of the cliff and then over.

Natalie gently rolled off of him, laid herself on her side next to him. She felt his hand come on her face and move a piece of red hair that fell in front of her eye's. They stared into the others eyes.

"I Love you," he told her and she smiled

"I Love you, and..." she started to say as she smiled at him " you read somewhere you have a better chance at a boy if I'm on top didn't you?" she asked and he laughed. She knew him so damn well.

"Yeah, that's right I did, didn't I?" he said and she laughed more with her next statement.

"I wouldn't believe everything you read, both girls were conceived with me on top" she told him, he just gave her a smirk as he pulled her tight to his chest and they settled in for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**ABC owns them**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"Good morning" JOhn said as he shook her and tried to wake her. Natalie started to and then all of a sudden realized she must have slept late, she jumped up in bed as she heard all the laughter. She looked around and they were all on the bed staring at her, and they were laughing at her.

"Happy Anniversary Mommy" Madison told her as she moved closer to her in the bed, she grabbed on to her and hugged her about as tight at a 3 year old could hug.

"Happy anniversary " Morgan chimed in as she to grabbed onto Natalie smiling and laughing, Natalie looked over to see John was kneeling down next to the bed and Connor, who didn't look very happy was also there. Natalie's eyes met John's and after a few minutes she looked over at Connor, she knew something was off.

"Connor, aren't you going to wish your mom a happy anniversary?" John said in a bit of a stern voice, the boy seemed to be being a bit defiant.

"Yeah, happy anniversary" Connor said not very happy about his dad making him say it. Natalie just looked between John and Connor and knew something was up; something happened this morning before she woke, she heard her baby start to talk and she turned towards her.

"We made you and daddy a quick breakfast before we have to go to school, its you favorite," she said and she handed Natalie a small plate with two Pop tarts on it. Natalie smiled.

"You're right, its mine and Daddy's favorite" Natalie told her as the girl smiled and looked to her older sister.

"I told ya" Madison said to Morgan and Morgan made a face back. Natalie couldn't help but smile, or at least smile till she saw the glares Connor was now giving her.

"These look yummy girls. I see you two got dressed for school already. Why don't the two of you take these down stairs and Daddy and I will be down in a minute to eat them before work, Alright?" she asked and the girls nodded and left the room. Connor tried to also sneak out when the girls left but Natalie didn't let him.

"Connor... is there something you want to say to me? Is something wrong?" she asked him and he stopped walking towards the door.

"No, there's nothing babe, Connor just didn't get enough sleep last night, let him go get ready for school" John told her as he motioned for Connor to leave the room.

Natalie got out of bed after Connor exited and looked at John.

"Whats going on now?" she asked him and he smiled, " nothing to worry about, today's our anniversary, well the...official one anyways. " he sadi and he laughed

Natalie decided to drop it, for now anyways, she would try and get things out of Connor later when she drove him to school, and she would be driving him to school and late too. The whole family was already late.

"Happy anniversary" Natalie said as she walked over to John by the bathroom door, she pressed a kiss to his mouth and purposely grazed him with her breasts. She continued passed him into the bathroom. As he shook his head laughing

"That wasn't nice, you know that, and you know we don't have any time this morning, everyone is already late" he told her and she laughed" too bad, you would've gotten luckily this morning" she told him and he laughed.

"Tell me you got a sitter for tonight, tell me" he said to her smiling as he watched her clean her face in the bathroom sink.

"Yep, Jess is gonna take them, all three of them, all night, and most of tomorrow too" she said as she watched him thru the mirror above the sink. John just smiled.

John excused himself and went down stairs to help finish getting the girls ready for school.

Twenty-five minutes later Natalie walked down the stairs to see everyone getting there backpacks together and starting for the door. She stopped Connor before he was out it.

"Connor, I'll take you to school, give me a few minutes" she told him and he made a face.

"No, I can make the bus still if I hurry now" he told her a bit rushed and she nodded her head no he wouldn't. Connor made a face and threw himself down on the couch.

"Honey, he can still make the bus or I can take him," John told her and she was getting a bit more curious than she was before.

"Whats going on?" she asked the two of them. Neither answered they just looked at each other.

"Daddy's mad at me and its all your fault," he said and he walked into the other room.

Natalie went to John after she heard her son's words and saw him walk urgently inside. John approached her and her almost hurt look.

"What was that about?"

"He lied about the cards. He told me he gave them all to me to give back and he didn't. Morgan took his book out this morning, had it down here and I was looking at it when he came down. He got all nervous and I knew something was up, I confronted him and he folded, rather quickly too," John told her and she was still a bit confused.

"So you punished him or something and he's mad at me Huh? Isn't it great being the mom" she said a bit hurt and a bit joking, JOhn reached over to her and took her hand, he kissed her quickly as the girls ran into the living room.

"Don't let it bother you, he loves you, we all do," he told her as he saw it was bothering her a bit.

"I know," she said

"Are Daddy's girls ready" JOhn asked them and they smiled as they shook their heads. John started to call out to Connor to come and he'd take him to school when Natalie motioned for him to stop.

"No, I'll take him, see ya at the station" she told JOhn and then she leaned down and kissed both girls good-bye.

"Babe... he'll be over it the minute he gets into school. I don't want to see you upset about anything today... remember...our anniversary" he told her and she smiled. He was always thinking of her feeling wasn't he? There was a time when he didn't but eight years ago they made a vow to do so, to take care of the other and that was what they were doing.

"Nothing to worry about John, take the girls and I'll see ya later" she told him as she kissed him this time.

"Hey... " He said as he was half way out the door with the girls " Forever and ever, right? you , me, us, the kids, the McBain's, no-one, nothing pulls us apart, not as long as we fight to stay connected." he told her and she got teary eyed as she said the words softly.

"Forever and ever"

Natalie watched as he walked out the door with their girls, her mind drifted back to a time, a place when those three words, along with the three words she had longed for from him, when all those words, beautiful words had come from his mouth, Ten years ago to be exact.

Flash Back

" JOhn... where are we going? We can't just leave our own wedding reception"

'We're not, we're just getting some air, some alone time, I need to tell you some stuff, things have been happening so fast today and we haven't spoken since our fight last night"

" I know... I have something to tell you too"

"Well... I need to go first... I'm sorry about what I did and maybe I went about things wrong, maybe I should've given you a choice maybe I... I don't know, is it really that important anymore, how we got here or can we just move on together from this point, forget all about the rest, the past, let all that matter be me, you, us, the present time, the future, our future"

"John... I'm Pr--"

"Pregnant... I know"

"How did y--?"

"Its not important, whats important is I think we should have our own pledge on this day, sort of pledge that we won't let anything get to us, nothing, as long as we stay connected forever, that's all that matters."

"Yeah, we can pledge something like Forever and ever it will be you, me, us, a family even"

"Nothing can pull us apart and we will fight like Hell to stay together always "

"Yeah, I like it, I like it a lot, it can be our McBain pledge" Natalie said as they kissed.

End FB


	5. Chapter 5

**ABC owns them**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"Come on Connor lets get you to school" Natalie called out to Connor from the living room, the boy came into the room slowly and still had an uptight face on.

Natalie just ignored his looks and glares as she knew John was probably right, Connor would just get over this, move on.

"Hey don't forget you back pack," she reminded him and his face got more mean, stubborn.

"Have I ever?" he said and she looked at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked him in her stubborn tone

Natalie knew he got that stubborn defiantness from her, his intensity even, she had always known that since he was a baby, he had Natalie's personality and that was probably why they clashed a lot of the times, but disrespectful, nope that wasn't going to cut it in the McBain household no matter how much he was his mothers son.

Connor looked an saw she heard his out of line tone, he knew he crossed a line with it, even at seven he knew she wouldn't take that from him, she didn't take that from anyone.

"I just mean I've got it mom," he told her in a softer tone and they proceeded to school in her car.

"Connor, I'm sorry dad got mad at you, but you know better than to lie to us" she told him reaching out to him a bit.

"I know," he said not nastily but a bit short

"Would you like to at least tell me why its dad that punished you and I'm the one you're mad at?" she asked him and he told her.

"Cause you were the one to tell him in the first place, about the cards, if you didn't tell him, all would be fine"

"Buddy... Daddy and I don't have any secrets, especially when it comes to you guys, to our children" she told him softly trying to express herself how important it was that there were no secrets

"Well you could've kept it a secret, you and daddy keep secrets from us all the time"

"Connor John, you're father and I don't keep things of importance secret from you, we are adults and if we don't tell you something it's for you own safety or benefit"

"That's not true... you lied, you lie all the time to the girls about when you and daddy got married and how"

"Connor is there something on your mind, just say it" Natalie was getting a bit annoyed at where this was going, with his tone even she should've put an end to it but she didn't.

"You were drunk when you married daddy, you probably didn't even love him at that point" Connor said testy

"Connor John McBain... your father and I... I'm not getting into this with you now. We're almost at school. We'll discuss this after school, you me and daddy" Natalie told him as she pulled up in front of the school. She hadn't a clue how he found out about the married stuff but right now wasn't the time to explain it especially since she was caught so off guard my his words and attitude and the fact that he thought they didn't love each other.

"What ever Mom" he said as he started to jump out of his seat in the car. Natalie quickly tried to call to him to have a good day and at least tell him she loved him as she didn't have a chance, he was out the door. She sank back into the seat for a few minutes and then started to drive away from the school.

Natalie was more than upset right now, she was a bit teary, she usually didn't let things get to her, but with all the extra hormonal changes going on in her body she just couldn't help it. She was a few blocks from the school when she realized in his haste to get away Connor forgot his backpack in the car. She turned in around and headed for the school.

Natalie pulled the car into a parking spot, got out and was walking towards the school when she looked an saw Connor standing outside the school talking to a man she didn't recognize, she didn't think he was a teacher and she approached them.

"Connor" she said and her son saw her curious face, Natalie observed the situation and the boy, her boy looked a bit odd, the man slowly turned around and looked at Natalie as he was still just a foot or two from her son.

Natalie saw the man's face, she looked down and he was holding something in his hands, a few books but then... then she saw something alarming underneath the books, it was shiny, and small, a pistol, she quickly looked at the mans face.

He looked familiar but at first couldn't place it till he spoke to her.

"Sheryl, you have a beautiful son here. I was just explaining to him how I was an old friend, actually how you and I use to be married" Travis Johnson told her and she blinked the tears that were building in her eye's away. The fear that was building, her nine year old was standing to close. This sicko, the Hospital killer from over ten yrs ago was standing with in firing distance of her son.

She had to think, think hard and fast.

"Travis, you look good, maybe we can go somewhere and talk, catch up even, I've missed you" she told him and she saw Connors face, he was more than confused, he was about to open up his mouth when Natalie spoke to him.

"Connor, Travis here is an old friend. There's nothing to worry about. You better get inside before you teacher marks you absent. I Love you and when your dad picks you up from school today remind him that the Kitty has to go to the vet." Natalie told him and Connor didn't move. She pleaded with her eyes for him to leave and smiled at him when he reluctantly went into the school building.

When Connor was inside the building successfully away from Travis and his gun Travis pulled the gun out from the books, pointed it at Natalie and made her walk away from the school.

Inside the School

"I need to call my dad' Connor told his teacher in a state of panic as he run thru the halls.

"Mr. McBain, you're late and no you can not call your dad, class has started"

"I need to call him now, something is wrong with my mom! She used the code, our family code" Connor said in a state of panic and worry, his mom had said the words, the vet and the kitty; he needed to tell his dad, something was wrong.

"Sit down Connor McBain or I'll send you to the principals office" Connors teacher continued to say but Connor ignored her, he just started getting more and more panicky and even mad.

"Send me damn it, I do not care! I need to talk to my dad now " he said and he went over to the teachers desk and picked up her phone without permission, started to call his dads cell phone number. His teacher came over and took the phone from him, placed the receiver down.

"That's it, to the principals office" she told him and he ran from the room to the office, "I need to call my dad now and if you don't let me My grandfather will have all of your jobs, you do know I'm half Buchanan right?" Connor screamed and the principal came out of his office.

"Call your father and let me talk to him"


	6. Chapter 6

**ABC owns them**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"Dad" Connor said into the phone when his dad answered

"Connor, whats going on, aren't you at school?" John asked as he heard his sense of urgency

"Something wrong dad, mom, she... a man... the code" Connor said getting a bit tongue tied, he was trying so hard not to cry but he was having a hard time of it.

"Slow down buddy, slow down where are you and where's mommy?"

"The baseball card man... she said the Kitty, the vet, that means trouble... she's in trouble, dad"

"Connor where are you? " JOhn asked as the principal grabbed the phone from Connors hand

"Mr. McBain, I'm not sure whats going on with you son but his behavior--"

"Who is this?"

"Mr. Anders, the school principal"

John wasted no time when he first heard his son's frantic words, he started out towards his car, and now he knew where he was going.

"Mr. Anders, I am on my way over there, sit my son down and do not, understand me... do not reprimand him or say anything to him. He is obviously upset and I do not want him upset more. Are we clear?" JOhn told him sternly

"Yes, Mr. McBain, we're clear"

John broke every speeding record known to man to get to the school on the other side of town. He was unsure what was going on and he tried Natalie's cell phone several times with it going straight to voice mail overtime. He placed a call to Bo and told him something was up and he wasn't sure what it was.

John arrived at the school, slammed the car into park, and ran into the school to see his son in tears sitting in the principal's office.

"Hey Buddy" John said, Connor got up and ran to him

"Mommy... the man... something's wrong" he told him not being able to get the words out, not all of them, but he got the important ones out. John was still trying to calm him when Detective Bruce came into the Office. Bruce went right over to John and motioned for him that he needed to talk to him for a second.

"Bo sent me, Nat's car is in the parking lot, purse and all" he told him

"No signs of her" Bruce told him as John walked back over to Connor, he pulled the boy to him.

"Connor I need you to just pull it together for a minute, to just tell me everything. I need to find Mommy and I need to know all the facts, everything you can remember. Okay? I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere" JOhn told his son, being strong, putting on his cop face while he was all along still trying to be Connors dad. He knew this was killing the kid, it was killing him, but he needed to get to the bottom of it and fast.

"Start from the beginning son" John said as he sat with him in some chairs in the office

'Mommy and I were... sort of arguing and then I... got out of...the car... quick... I... didn't even tell her... no... Forever or nothin..."

"Connor buddy its okay, mommy knows just continue okay" John said as he stroked his black hair back on his head.

"I was going right into the school when I saw him, and he spoke to me"

"Who Connor, who spoke to you, the baseball card man?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't let me pass by him, I was gonna call you dad, I wasn't talking to him, I promise I heard what you and mommy said" Connor was still getting a bit upset and off track.

"Connor please son lets just figure this out and get mommy home, focus please"

"He said he knew mommy, he called her Sheryl, then mommy came up behind him, he turned and saw her, she made me go inside, and... and..."

" And what Connor, what?"

"He said they were married before, mommy told him she missed him, she said they had a lot to catch up on" Connor was emotional drained, John knew it, he knew he was putting a lot of pressure on him, he just had to ask him a few more questions

"Did mommy or the man say anything else? Did mommy maybe say a name, the mans name"

"Mommy gave me the code Daddy, the Kitty and the Vet, you know the one we are suppose to use when something isn't right"

"His name Connor did mommy say his name, think buddy, think" JOhn said as he saw Connor trying really hard to focus, to think

"Remember Connor, forever and ever, we don't get pulled apart without a fight, we fight to be together, to stay together" John told him and he saw the boys face.

"Travis... Mommy said his name was Travis" Connor told him and JOhn grabbed his son and held him tight for a few minutes.

"Connor I need to Call Uncle Bo, okay, stay right here, I'm just going to go over in the back of the room and call him, I'll call aunt Jess too or grandma, you need to stay with them till I figure out where mommy went with this Travis man."

"Bo, its me... yeah, he's a wreck... I don't have a good feeling about this, remember the hospital killer guy from eight years ago... yeah... Johnson... Travis Johnson. Can you find out what ever happened with him? Connor said last he saw Natalie she was talking to a man named Travis and the man called Natalie Sheryl. It's got to be him; it's too much of a coincidence. Okay, call me back and let me know, I'm gonna take Connor to Jess' " JOhn told Bo on the phone and then hung up. He walked back over to Connor, took his hand, and started walking him outside into hi car.

"I don't want to go to aunt Jess', I wanna help find mommy" Connor told him as he got into the back seat of John's car


	7. Chapter 7

**ABC owns them**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Natalie sat in the car with Travis Johnson, a man she talked down into surrendering eight years ago, a man who was a killer. She was blindfolded and her hands were even tied. Not too tight but he tied them. At first she thought him to be sick, still crazy, he had gone away to a home of the insane all those years ago but she was unaware that he had been let out. Natalie shook her head, she would have to try and get him talking again, but she was unsure how to handle it. He called her Sheryl, his dead wife's name at Connors school. 'Connor' she sighed inside as she thought about what a mess her boy must be right about now, what a mess John must be inside right now. How they both, both of her men in her life were probably trying really hard to hold it together and figure this out.

"Connor, you need to go to Aunt Jess', be with her and with your sisters" JOhn told him as he drove him towards the carriage house

"No" Connor said shaking his head " its my fault that man was around, I was mad at mommy even, I'm going with you" Connor said sounding just as stubborn as Natalie always did when she had something in her head.

"Connor, this wasn't your fault, I can't get into this now. I need you to stay with aunt jess, I need to know you are safe so I can concentrate on finding mommy"

"I can help you" Connor said pleading a bit

"No, I need you to help your aunt with your sisters, your grandma went over to their school and got them. The girls are gonna be pretty upset with the change in routine and I need you to take care of them. Can you do that for me? Please, Mommy would want you to" John told him as they approached the Carriage house. John stopped the car and looked over at Connor.

"Its best if we don't tell your sisters anything, Okay? Just for now, we don't need to upset them more, I'll have mommy home by tonight and everything will be fine" JOhn told his son hoping, praying the statement about having her home tonight would be true. Connor just sat there silent.

"No-one Connor, No-one pulls us apart" JOhn told the boy and he nodded, they both got out of the car and walked into the Carriage house.

"Where are you taking me Travis?" Natalie asked in a soft voice, she was trying so hard to figure out what Travis was up to. She was trying so hard to put the thoughts of her upset children and of John out of a head for a little while so she could figure out how to play this situation. Natalie figured out a course of action and she started it, If Travis Johnson thought she was Sheryl... then Natalie would act, she would be Sheryl.

"You know I don't like surprises," she told him still softly " and is it necessary to have me tied?" she asked but Travis never did talk back, never did answer her for at least a few minutes.

"Why aren't you talking to me, Travis say something, you're making me nervous now" she told him a bit anxious

"I'm not talking to you cause I'm still mad at you Sheryl" he told her and Natalie flinched a bit, him mad at Sheryl was not a good thing. She shook her head and preceded, she had no other choice.

"Why? Why so mad at me?" she asked him a bit soft tone with a glint of seductive pouting.

"Why! Because I go away cause I'm sick and you... you marry someone else... have children with him, he's probably another damn Doctor too, you always had a thing for Doctors, a son of a print shop owner was never good enough for you, was it?" Travis was getting mad and Natalie knew she had to calm him, try and keep him calm.

"Travis... I didn't marry him... I couldn't anyways... I'm still married to you, and... Those aren't my kids... they're his... what was I suppose to do babe, you were gone... gone for all these years... how was I suppose to live, they told me you weren't coming home. " Natalie started playing it, the Sheryl loved him angle.

"You could have waited," he told her still a bit nasty

"They said they didn't know if and when you'd be better, when you could come home to me. They told me not to wait. I would've waited if I would've known you'd get out and come back for me... but I was all alone Travis... all alone" she told him and she started to cry a bit. The crying bit was no act; Natalie couldn't hold things inside any longer. She just had to be able to use it to her benefit.

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you cry... I hate to see you cry," he told her as he pulled up to where they would be staying.

"Why'd you stop the car?" she asked when she felt it stop.

"We're here" Travis said as he got out of the car and walked over to her side to get her out.

"Where?" Natalie asked as he guided her out the car. "Home" he told her and he took her inside.

JOhn walked back into the station. He walked into his office. It had been five hours since she was kidnapped. Five long hours John thought, in five hours he could have taken her anywhere, he could have been half way to somewhere far. Far away from him, their kids, their life. Their beautiful life, he thought as he took a seat in his chair.

John and everyone at the station had been searching so hard for her these past five hours. He had even called in a few FBI friends to help. Things were still being investigated and he knew in his brain it took time. But in John's heart... he knew he didn't have that type of time, neither did their children.

"We'll find her Boss" Bruce said as he stood by John's open door. JOhn just looked at Bruce, hopeless.

"She's smart, She's one of the best damn Tech's... Hell one of the best damn Detectives I've ever known. She talked him down once... she can talk him down again" Bruce told him. John just sat there speechless for a minute.

"I know... she's too damn smart at times." JOhn said and he swiveled his chair around towards his desk more. He looked at the file in front of him. Travis Johnson's file.

"Did you find out why they thought that mad man was fit to be let out into society again?" John asked Bruce. Earlier they had found out that Travis Johnson, a killer, was released from the instruction that he had called home for the past ten years. The place that was his form of punishment for Killing two Dr's and almost killing JOhn himself and his brother Michael.

"Not yet, Davis is speaking with his Doctors as we speak, I'll come and tell you when we have something." Bruce told him and he left the office.

John shook his head. He couldn't believe this day got so bad and so fast. He looked across the desk to his pictures that sat on the far side of it. Today was their anniversary, ten Years; they had been thru so much together.

John closed his eyes. He smiled to himself remembering the day. Their wedding day and how he wasn't even sure she would show that day. But she did, and she looked amazing.

Flash Back

"John... is there any reason she might not show, I mean... you and Natalie do have a... reputation for your intensity." Michael asked John as they stood in front of the fireplace at Llanfair. In front of a whole room full of people, who were just staring at them. It was late, the wedding was supposed to start twenty minutes ago.

John just stood next to Michael hoping... praying... she'd show.

"John...maybe we should...maybe I --"

"No" John shook his head. He would wait here even longer if he had to. He didn't care if he had to wait here all night. He would wait till she showed, or until he knew for a fact she wasn't. John noticed Michael was talking, whispering to Joey. Michael walked back over towards John.

"John... we should just call this, Okay? Joey doesn't even know where she is; no one knows where she is... I'm sorry Bro... it doesn't look like she's going to show" Michael told John. John looked down to the ground; maybe it was time to just give up. Maybe he shouldn't be so weak. Maybe he should just stand here and be strong, believe. Believe in her and them.

"No Michael, I'm not taking the easy way out of things again, I'm not leaving this spot till she shows." JOhn told him and no sooner were the words out of his mouth than she was walking down the silent aisle to him.

John saw her face before anything else, she was a bit serious. He noticed Flowers in her hand and he relaxed a bit. She walked right up to John.

John saw her give him a slight grin. He shyly grinned back at her. No words were spoken; they spoke thru their eyes.

Both turned towards Joey after a few minutes.

"I'm ready" Natalie told her brother.

"No, we're ready" John said softly looking also at Joey.

Joey started:

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Joey said as he looked towards his parents in the front row of the chairs in the Library.

"I do, I give myself to him." Natalie said and Joey proceeded with the ceremony.

End Flash Back

"Natalie... where the Hell does he have you? And what am I going to tell the children?" John said softly, he laid his head on the desk.


	8. Chapter 8

**ABC owns them**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

"I need to call my dad! I need to know when he'll have her back, when they'll be coming home. It's late, he said he'd have her back to us tonight" Connor told his Aunt Jess'. It was now eight at night, eleven hours since it happened.

"Connor, your dad I'll call when he knows something, Go Help Brenna get your sisters ready for bed" Jess told him pretty worried herself.

"Travis... You can't just keep me tied up and blindfolded forever. It's been hours, my wrists hurt, and I have to use the bathroom." Natalie told Travis as she sat in a chair. She had been sitting in a chair for most of the day. She heard noises around her. He was obviously doing things, getting the place ready even. Natalie had been trying this whole time to come up with a plan, to figure things out even.

"Just be patient Sher... It'll be worth the wait," Travis told her as he worked on the room they were in.

Natalie heard him say it'd be worth the wait. What would be worth the wait? She asked herself. She shook some unpleasant thoughts out of her head and tried to focus on happier ones. Happier times from eight years ago to this day.

Flash Back

"I give you Mr and Mrs Mcbain" Joey said as everyone smiled and clapped.

Natalie felt his lips still on hers. Their wedding kiss seemed to be going on for a bit longer than anyone would have liked.

"John" Natalie said mumbling under his lips as he still took them deeply.

Finally after a few more minutes John broke the hold on them. Natalie looked at him, he seemed to be groggy of sorts, in a trance even.

"Looks like everyone got tired of waiting and went outside to the terrace" John said looking around and he laughed.

Natalie looked into his bright eyes, she brought her hand to his face.

"John... I'--"

"Don't... you're here, we're here, we're together"

"We start a new from this point. We were married by God today, we now have his blessing" John told her. She smiled and became slightly teary eyed.

"Yeah" she said looking straight into his eyes.

"I Love you," he told her and he took her hand. He led them out to the terrace, to their family and friends.

End Flash Back

"All set" Travis said as he finished what he was doing to the room. He went over to Nat and took off the blindfold; he started to untie her wrists.

Natalie took a look around the room. It was a large room, almost a studio apartment type place... a Loft. She realized as she observed things about it that she might need to know for future reference. For when she might have an opportunity to get away from this loon of a man.

"So do you like it?" Travis asked her smiling. Natalie noticed the hostility in him for thinking she was married to someone else was gone. If only for now it was gone.

"Yeah... I love it," she said and she walked around the place observing it. He walked up behind her, touched her by her waist a bit. Natalie was caught off guard, shaken by his hands on her. She even thought for a minute if she should just take him. Try and throw him to the ground, But she remembered.

Flash Back

"Hi, Dr meadows... So...? Yes or No? I am or am I not?"

"You are... Number four is well on its way, two months to be exact"

"Really? John's gonna be so surprised and happy, he's been bringing this up some much over the last year"

End Flash back

"Sheryl? Sheryl honey is something wrong... you don't like it do you?" Travis said and he shook his head. He was starting to get upset. Natalie had to bring him back into a pleasant state almost immediately.

"No... I love it, it reminds me of something...Hmmm..." She told him and he smiled brighter.

"Our first apartment" Travis said and his smiled reached his ears.

"Exactly" Natalie said as she noticed a clock on the wall. The clock said it was around eleven at night. She wondered how the sleeping thing was going to go down. How she would get out of that one. She heard him speak and she came out of her thoughts.

"It's late and I have some print work to do down stairs. Why don't you go to bed?" he told her and she nodded yes.

John walked up the path to the Carriage House. He barely got to the door when it flung open and Connor came running out of it.

"Where is she? Where's Mommy? You said you'd bring her home tonight" Connor said. John couldn't help but hang his head a bit and he was pretty sure his very intelligent nine year old noticed.

"Connor... I ... we..." John started to say when he realized he had to keep his own emotions in check. His own fears. He needed to listen and hear the words they always spoke.

"No! You said... You said you'd bring her home, to me... to the girls...No! Forever and ever " Connor said as he ran into the carriage house mad at first. First Connor was mad, so mad at his father. Then he just gave into it, into the fear and the sadness.

John grabbed for him. Connor pulled away a bit. He resisted John's hold on him for a minute. " You said it" Connor told John as the tears came for the boy. The same tears that he had held inside most of the day. John pulled him to him, held him close.

"Connor... you're mom... she's pretty smart. She's pretty determined too. When she sets her mind to something, there is no stopping her and we both no that" John told him as he pushed him back out of this hold to look at him.

"She's so damn stubborn and so are we. Just because I didn't find her today doesn't mean we won't find her. " JOhn told his son but the boy wouldn't look at him.

"Look at me Connor"

"No-one pulls our family apart. I won't allow it and neither will your mom" John told him as he wiped his tears that were subsiding.


	9. Chapter 9

**ABC owns them**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

John hugged Connor for a few minutes before he let go of the boy.

"You need to get some sleep. I'm going to check on your sisters and then I'm going back to the station," John told him realizing it was now way past midnight.

"No, I can't sleep" Connor told his dad. John just ignored the boy's words. He knew once his head hit the pillow he'd be asleep.

John started to walk towards the stairs. Connor followed him and they walked up them.

"Is your aunt Jess and Uncle Nash asleep already?" John asked

"Not sure if they're asleep yet, but in their room... Dad?"

John heard Connors tone, his questioning tone. JOhn turned and looked at him mid way up the stairs.

"What buddy?" John asked quietly and softly.

"Morgan... Madi... we didn't tell them but... well they seem to sense something." Connor told John. John shook his head a bit.

"Yeah, I thought maybe they would"

"Maybe we should tell them... the truth," Connor suggested and John looked at him. His nine year old was so mature for his age. John shook his head, he wondered if he got it from Natalie. His early maturity, since she had to mature at such a young age.

"No, I still don't want them to know... they aren't old enough to take it well"

"But there gonna ask for mommy tomorrow. They asked tonight but ... I was able to cover" Connor told him a bit upset again.

"I'll speak to your aunt and uncle in the Morning, we'll figure out whats best for them" John told him as they started walking back up the stairs.

"Mommy's whats best for them " Connor said softly as he took the stairs behind his dad.

"I know Buddy... I know... Mommy's whats best for all of us"

Natalie lay in bed waiting for Travis to come back. It was after Midnight and she was awake this whole time, just waiting to see what would happen. She had made herself as comfortable as possible in this place, this prison. She had rummaged around the place looking for clues, for anything that would help her to either escape or to find out where she was.

Natalie searched the whole place thoroughly, nothing. She came up with nothing and she got a bit frustrated at that fact. She didn't even have a clue as to where she was. All Natalie did know was that she was in some type of warehouse or factory. She remembered he said something about Print work before he went downstairs. She also remembered he said something about him being a print shop owners boy earlier when he grabbed her.

Natalie heard the door to the room open with a key. She pretended to be asleep as she could sense he took a seat in the chair across from the bed. She felt as if she was being watched and she was pretty sure that was what he was doing. She was also pretty sure that was what he planned on doing the rest of the night, sitting in the chair watching her sleep.

John tucked Connor into bed. He told him how much he loved him and then John went to the room his girls were sleeping in. He opened the door slowly as he just looked in on them for a minute. They looked so peaceful, he thought. John went over to Madison first... Madi, he pushed her strawberry blonde locks off her face. He leaned in and kissed her forehead gently not to wake her.

"Sleep well my angel," he told her softly and he walked over to Morgan. John leaned down to her; he pushed her darker red hair off her forehead. He kissed her forehead, and repeated his words.

"Sleep well my angel," He told her also and he started to walk away when he stopped by the door. John turned around and looked at his girls. Their girls. They looked so much like her, like Natalie. He sighed out loud as he continued to stare at them for a few minutes.

"Forever and ever" he said softly to himself as he closed the door to the room.

John arrived at the station thirty minutes later; he drove slow as he went over everything in his mind. All of yesterdays events, all of the confusion and the chaos. It was nearing One am; it wasn't there anniversary any longer. He walked thru the station and over towards the lab. John walked into her office and took a seat in her chair, he laid his head on her desk and drifted off a bit. Off to a sleepy state and a happier time in their lives.

Flash Back

"Mcbain... what? Slow down Bruce... what do you mean she's going into labor? No need to be a smart ass! Where are the two of you? What! What the heck was she thinking going towards city limits to gather evidence when she knows she's so close to her due date...Was that her? Of course it's a stupid question, is she alright...? What... wait for the professionals... I'll...I'll...I'll call Mikey... what? No! I don't want you looking down there on my wife!"

John rushed to Crossroads. It seemed that was the closest place to where they were at. Natalie was being Natalie and she decided she wasn't in labor yet... so she'd continue to do her job.

"Babe" John called out as he rushed in. John paid no mind to Bruce who was sort of sitting in between Nat's legs watching to see if the baby was crowning.

"John" Natalie said and a wave of pain came over her face. She let out a loud scream and Bruce shook his head back and forth.

"Bruce?" JOhn yelled at him in a confused state.

"The baby is on its way that's for sure" was all Bruce said as he looked at JOhn. JOhn was starting to breath heavy, he was starting to hyperventilate.

"John... John...John!" Natalie screamed over and over for a few minutes as the next contraction came on her. John wasn't answering her as she called him. He was starting to fade till he heard the wonderful sound of his brother's voice from the door.

"Move aside Detective Sanders, let a real Doctor take a look" Mikey said and he smiled up at Nat, as he took a position to deliver the baby.

"John...John" Bruce called to JOhn as he stood in some sort of shock. Bruce smacked him across the face and John snapped out of it.

"So glad you're back boss, you're wife here is having your baby" Bruce told JOhn chuckling.

John heard the cries first, the babies cry's.

"Its a boy" Michael said smiling as only a proud uncle smiled. John moved closer to Natalie, he looked into her eyes. He smiled shyly even, almost like he couldn't believe it, his eyes, and his ears.

"It's a boy... did you know it was going to be a boy? I mean... I know we wanted to be surprised by it... but did you know?" John asked still in amazement of how this perfect little thing came of their love, of their union.

"I knew... but not by being told by the doctors but... I felt it... I knew in my heart and in my soul our baby was a boy," she told him and he smiled wider this time.

Michael swaddled his nephew in a blanket he had in his Doctors bag. He handed him over to John so he and Natalie could see him.

John took a hold of his son, his perfect son. He looked over to Natalie who was just watching him. She had on the biggest smile he had ever seen. She should be exhausted, in pain... but she wasn't. Her and his son, they were the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

"We never decided on a name? You pick it what ever you want" John told her and she had already known what she wanted to name him.

"Connor was your fathers middle name wasn't it?" Natalie asked and John nodded yes.

"I think Connor John... Connor so a part of your dad will always be connected with our son, and JOhn for you of course." She told him and he handed her Connor. He placed him gently in her arms.

'Connor meet your mom, She'll take the good care of you always and be the best mom around... and I can promise you It'll be forever and ever" He said as he stared into her eye's.

JOhn watched as she studied Connors face so intently, as she stared into his eyes. She touched Connor soft face with a finger.

"Forever and ever" She said as she looked up from her baby and into John's teary eye's.

Sometime around eight JOhn finally started to stir. He had slept the last few hours at her desk, as if... as if somehow it gave him strength... hope. He looked up when he heard someone speak.

"Chief... John... we got all the information on Travis Johnson... I... I'm going to head over to his old house and check things out." Bruce told him and he saw JOhn get up from her desk.

John walked over towards him.

"Wait till I tell her you messed up her desk... she's gonna be pissed, you know how she hates anyone at her desk" Bruce told him and he weakly smiled, he looked at John.

"Yeah... well... she can't be to pissed at me I'm the boss... and... More importantly... I Love her," he told him and they walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**ABC owns them**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter10**

Natalie woke up out of a deep sleep, she hadn't even realized she feel asleep. She had tried so hard to stay awake, she had to, to make sure he didn't try anything but she guessed the exhaustion set in.

Natalie got out of bed. She walked over to a still asleep Travis in the chair. She looked over his sleeping body for something, anything. Maybe the key to the room. She saw him open and close the room up yesterday with it, she had observed him putting it in his pocket when he left the room.

Natalie had to make a decision... should she try quietly and gently to get the key from his shirt pocket or should she just wait this out a bit. She knew if she tried and he caught her... he would get mad and maybe even hurt her. She rubbed her stomach, her growing baby inside of her. She knew she couldn't take that chance; the life inside of her was too precious. The life she had at home with John and the kids... that was so precious.

Natalie slowly backed up from a sleeping Travis as she remembered.

Flash Back

"Mommy... are boys yucky?" Morgan asked Natalie as they sat on a checkered blanket on the grass. It was Fourth of July; they were picnicking on the grass at The Buchanan mansion. It was Asa's annual Independence Day shindig.

"Morgan Victoria... how old are you?" Natalie asked jokingly as she continued to braid Morgan's red locks as they sat on the blanket.

"I'm almost four remember" Morgan answered her and Natalie laughed out loud.

"Yeah, I remember... so why do you want to know if boys are yucky?"

"There's a boy in my class... Billy... he want to kiss me," Morgan told Natalie and Natalie started chuckling to her. She felt something go wizzing by her head and land almost on top of a napping Madison. Connor and John were playing Frisbee when John misjudged it and it landed on the blanket next to Madison as she slept.

"Hey, babe... throw it over here" John told her as he smiled, Natalie just shook her head no. JOhn slowly walked over to Nat and the girls. JOhn approached the blanket.

"Why couldn't you throw it back to me?" JOhn asked as he saw Natalie's face, her chuckling even.

" Your little girl wants to know if boys are yucky... says Billy from Nursery school wants to kiss her... do you want to answer this one or should I?" Natalie asked him grinning more. She knew his answer before he even opened up his mouth.

"Morgan... Boys are yuck... really, really yucky. Don't ever let anyone of them kiss you... not ever... not even when you're older, never" JOhn said as he smiled at her. He leaned in and kissed Nat on the lips.

Hours later they sat on the blanket, kids curled up sleeping all around as they sat looking at the stars, the fireworks had just finished and the kids barely made it thru them before falling asleep.

"I think we may need a bigger blanket next year" John told her and she knew what he was getting at. Nat gave him a sideways glance.

"Why in the world would we need a bigger blanket?" she asked as he took her hand and held it. They just gazed out into the sky.

"Cause we wont be able to fit not another boy on this one" he said as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Another boy... there won't be any more boys. You said boys were yucky" she told him being a smart ass, she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Not any of my boys" he said and he took her lips hungrily

End Flash back

Natalie walked into the Kitchen area, she knew she wouldn't be able to take that many chances. She knew in her condition and everything she had to lose, she needed to be smart and patient, wait for John to find her. She would pretend to be Sheryl, be a dobbing wife to Travis Johnson. She started to make him breakfast as she again rubbed her stomach.

"Daddy will find us, he'll fight to find us, to keep his Mcbain family together, we've been thru so much together, this won't get to us, it won't pull us apart."

There's nothing here" JOhn said a bit discouraged. He and Bruce were at Travis home, the place was boarded up. They went in thru a window and looked around. They looked for anything, anything to help to tell them where he might have her.

John was so frustrated now, all the files that he read. All the things that he thought might give them a lead, lead them to her. All those things were dead ends. His Phone started to ring and he answered it.

"Mcbain"

"Daddy"

"Morgan honey whats wrong?" John asked as he heard Morgan's upset state.

"I want mommy... I got a cut on my knee... Aunt Jess doesn't know how I like my Band-Aids, she don't have the special ones that make the cut feel better"

"Morgan... M-M-... Mommy won't be around for a few days, she had to go away on Business" John told her a bit hesitant at first about the lie

"Like the tech business from last time?"

"Yup, exactly"

"She didn't tell me or Madi or Connor even," Morgan said

"I know she told me to tell you and I got real busy on a case at work, that's why you're staying at Aunt Jess'"

"But I don't wanna stay at Aunt Jess' no more, I hurt my knee and I want to be home"

"Morgan honey put your aunt Jess on the phone please sweet pea, okay... I'll be by later to see you and we can discuss things then" JOhn told her as he started to get a bit overwhelmed. It was hard enough to try and keep things together to look for Natalie, for his wife. But to have to deal with keeping the kids in check too, to try and keep them from not being upset. This was one of his hardest tasks of a father yet.

"But what about my knee, the special stuff?" Morgan demanded

" I'll bring it by later, I love you angel"

"Love you too Daddy"

John spoke to Jess for a few minutes and decided it was for everyone best interest if the kids were back in there home. John made a few calls. He spoke to his mom and asked her if she would mind keeping the kids for him at his house. Eve had moved to Llanview a few years ago after Madison was born. Eve had agreed and she would meet him at the house a little later.

"Sheryl darling that was the best breakfast I've had in so long, I thing your cooking skills have improved some." Travis told Natalie as he left the table. Natalie watched him walk over to the nearby table. He picked up a lunch box and walked over to her, he handed it to her.

Natalie took his lunch box a bit confused but caught on quickly.

"You're usual lunch dear? Ham and Swiss on rye?" she asked playing along to this nuts charade of her being Sheryl, his wife. She shook her head knowing she was really selling this today, the act. She was good at clues and my some of the clues in his refrige she could just about tell what his favorite foods were. It was packed with Ham and Swiss... leading her to believe that was his favorite Lunchtime meal.


	11. Chapter 11

**ABC owns them**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

John stood silent for a few minutes. He saw Bruce walk over to him and he followed Bruce as Bruce got into his car. JOhn sat in the passenger seat as Bruce started the car and slowly drove away from Travis' Johnson's house.

John was deep in thought, as he watched the passing houses, the passing homes as they drove. It took him back; back to when they first found their house, the place they would call home.

Flash Back

"Okay... so tell me again why you don't want me to look? Why I have to cover my eye's?" JOhn asked Natalie as she drove.

"Cause... You haven't like any of the others that I liked and... And well I really like this one, a lot. I just want you to not look around and see where I'm taking you"

"Why? And you do know you said you liked all of the houses we looked at, all ten of them" he told her being a wise ass again. She smiled although he couldn't see her; she pulled the car up in front of the house.

"I just want you to look at the house and see..."

"See what exactly"

"See maybe in your head, that it can be a home, feel it inside as I describe it to you. Envision it. And then if you're lucky... I'll... I'll let you take the scarf off and see it with your eyes."

"Wait a minute... you mean you're not taking this thing off when we get there."

"That's right, I want you to feel it, I want your heart to feel it before your eye's see it" Natalie said as she turned off the car, she went over to his door and helped him a bit out of the car. She walked them over to the front door.

"You do know... this sounds a bit strange, don't you? I mean feel the house with my heart."

"Well... its kinda like feel the home, what a home this house could be for us and our baby... our family" she told him as she held the key in one hand, she took his hand with her other and placed it on her six month pregnant belly. She saw him smile and she led him into the house.

"Okay, you walk in and there's a foyer, not a big one but a nice size one, a staircase to the right. Wood floors. Two steps down," she said as she led them. "Is the living room, its big, more like a great room."

"Is there room for a pool table?" he asked and she laughed

"Maybe... we'll see but... the room is big enough for two or more kids to play in, for us to maybe watch television or movies together as a family. Just envision it okay... ready... a large sectional in the middle of the room, an area rug just near our feet as we sit on the couch drinking coffee, just watching. Watching as a boy and girl play on the rug by our feet. I'll curl up my legs and sit on them, you can stretch your long legs across the seat cushions, and we can just watch and listen. Observe the sweet sounds of children playing, our children playing" she told him and then took a break to give him a chance to maybe hear it to.

"Hear it JOhn, in your mind, they're laughing and joking"

'Fighting you mean... he pulled her hair" John said with a grin on his face. He could hear it; see it in his head, in his heart.

After a few minutes Natalie took his hand again" come on let me show you the bedroom, let me tell you what you can hear and envision in that room" she said with a seductive smile on her face.

"Oh I don't need any help envisioning what's gonna happen in that room or hearing the noises. The hums" he said and she smiled brighter for a minute, she reached over to him and took his lips,

"Smart ass" she said and he laughed.

End Fb

"Chief... Chief..." Bruce said bringing JOhn out of his state.

"Yeah, Sorry detective" John told him as he realized they were almost at the station.

"I was just thinking of something... the files on Travis. The original files on him from eight years ago; there was something in them about his dad's business... some sort of print shop. I think it's worth looking into" Bruce told John

"Have a great day at work Sweetheart" Natalie told Travis with a phony sweet smile. She even kissed his cheek gently.

" I will" Travis Told her as he left the loft. Natalie walked quickly but quietly to the door after him hoping he might forget and not lock the door from the outside. "No such luck" she said to herself quietly as she heard him turn the three deadbolts on the door with keys.

Natalie started to tear up, the tears started to come. She leaned up against the wall and started lowering her body down as she couldn't stop crying. She pulled her hands up to her face and held it in them.

"Damn it JOhn... I don't know how much more I can do this... He'll be back later and he'll expect me to be his wife in all the ways that count," She said out loud as she brought her hands off her face.

"What the hell am I going to do...? How the hell am I going to get around this?" She said as she started to cry more.

"John Damn it! What am I going t o do!" She said getting madder this time then upset. She stood up quickly, shook her head, wiped the tears.

"I'm a Fucking Mcbain... we fight to stay together, nothing... No-one pulls us apart"

Almost four hours later John along with Bruce and Half the LPD squad were going thru old files on Travis Johnson. Nothing was standing out as new information and John was getting more and more discouraged.

"Chief" Bruce said and John walked quickly over to him on the other side of the room

"Whats up? Please tell me you found something," JOhn told him looking and sounding desperate.

"Just the address to Johnson's dads business and the fact that Travis himself ran the business before he was sent away." Bruce told JOhn. The Two men said no words and left the station quickly.

An hour later they were outside city limits in a rural part of Llanview. JOhn and Bruce approached the building with guns drawn. They noticed the building seem to be abandoned but they weren't taking any chances. They proceeded to kick in the door of the old print shop. Once inside they looked around.

"Nothing Damn it!" John said as he kicked some boxes that were thrown on the floor.

"Another Fucking Dead end! " JOhn screamed out as he now threw the boxes across the room.

"John... Chief... John..." Bruce said letting him get his frustrations out but not wanting him to hurt himself. John ignored Bruce as he tried to get his attention.

"Damn it Natalie! Where the hell can you be?" JOhn said as Bruce saw he needed a few moments alone and he left the room.

" The kids need you Natalie... I need you babe," he said, as he stood frozen in his stop for a few minutes. He held his face with his hands; he shook it a bit, as he repeated his words.

"I need you babe... I need you" JOhn said over and over a few times as his phone went off in his pocket. He slowly pulled it out. He looked at the caller Id... It was the house, the kids most likely. He shook his head again.

"What the hell am I going to tell them tonight?" he asked himself as he answered it.

"Hey"

"Johnny... How's the search? Have you found her or any leads?" Eve asked John over the phone.

"No" John said short and cold.

"How are the kids?" JOhn asked after a few minutes of silence

"That's what I'm calling about...there a bit of a mess... Connor's a wreck worrying that you won't be bringing Nat home tonight, and the girls... well... there worse, they want to know why Natalie never called. That she always calls when she is away on Business or work... Johnny... I know you need to find her but maybe... maybe if you came home with them for a little while... that would probably ease them." Eve told him. John remained silent for a few minutes

" I can't... I can't mom... I need to find Natalie" JOhn said feeling overwhelmed and torn for a bit.

"Johnny... they need you to make them secure for a bit and then you can get back to it... Natalie would want you to ease them and make them content." Eve said, as John was silent for a few minutes

"Johnny...Johnny... John Mcbain! You get your ass home and see your frightened children for a little while Or I can guarantee you when your wife gets back she'll be mad as hell at you" Eve told him sternly, trying so desperately to get thru to him.

"I'll home soon" JOhn said as he hung up the phone. His eyes began a bit teary.

"'How am I going to face them? Help them when I am so lost myself" JOhn said out loud as Bruce was walking back in.

"You just do. You put on that Mcbain family shield, you say that corny saying I'm always hearing her say at the station when she thinks no one is listening. That forever shit and you do what needs to be done... How does that freaking thing go again... no one get thru or gets hurt or..."

"No-one pulls us apart, we fight to stay together" JOhn said in a louder more strong tone than before.

"Yeah... that's it... man its a wonder you guys don't get a cavity every time you say that shit" Bruce told him and he smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**ABC owns them**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Natalie sat in the chair near the Living area, it was almost eight o'clock, and Travis hadn't come back yet. This wasn't a bad thing she thought about him being gone so long but she was curious to why? She had spent most of the day again trying to find some way out. To find something even to use as a weapon if she had to, especially tonight. Tonight she feared he might be expecting something from her, she was pretending to be his wife after all. She shook her head, She was playing wife to this lonely tune man, and he was buying it.

Natalie was brought out of her thoughts as she heard him open all the locks on the door.

"Sheryl Honey I'm home" He said loud and clear as he walked towards her in the chair. Travis leaned down to her, he was a somewhat big man, and he pulled her up by her arms gently.

"Now is that how you greet your husband when he comes home," He asked her and he took her lips. Natalie was repulsed the minute his breath was even close to her body, then the kiss. She fought back the need to vomit on him. She was tense and she knew he sensed it. Crossing her fingers she hoped he wouldn't be enraged by it.

"Sheryl! Do my kisses make you disgusted?" he asked with a slight tone of anger.

"No. No" she said a bit to quick at first, he frightened her and then she saw him getting more enraged. Natalie caught her breath.

"You don't disgust me, your kisses don't disgust me, I just... well I just can't get excited by them." she said and he looked at her a bit curious like. Natalie wasn't sure if this would work or not. But she knew she had to try. She crossed her fingers, said a quick silent pray.

"The doctor says its not good for me or the Baby to get excited Travis... it could cause some type of complication... I'm at high risk as it is because of my age," she told him and she watched him closely. She continued to watch as she thought she saw it happening like she had hoped. He was softening, he was actually buying it.

"Sheryl... is that your way of telling me I'm going to be a father?" he said and she gave him a smile, it was a bit genuine. He believed it was his, he was just sick enough to not realize it couldn't be his.

Natalie just nodded her head yes. Travis grabbed her a bit by the waist and kissed her again. This time Natalie couldn't hold back. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Travis followed her in.

"You have made me the most happiest man alive Sher... the most happiest" he told Nat and Nat finished up; she wiped her mouth and rinsed with water from the sink.

"If the Doctor said no nothing... then no nothing... we need to make sure our baby is healthy and safe. Maybe you should go to bed early, rest even, you don't look so good" he told her and Natalie nodded her head.

Natalie went into the bed, Travis helped to cover her up, and she started to close her eyes as she felt him kiss her forehead good night.

As soon as Travis was away from her in the bed Natalie's hand automatically went to her stomach. Her mind went somewhere else, to John, to a memory.

Flash back

"Okay... I give why the smiles" JOhn said as he walked into the living room to see her sitting on the couch waiting for him. It was late, sometime after ten and she sat wearing a huge grin.

"Come sit down... I need to speak to you," she told him and he looked at her with a curious expression. He sat next to her on the couch. She pulled his hands near her and she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Okay... all these smiles after taking care of a five month old and a three an a half year old all day. I 'm beginning to get nervous," he told her joking but still very curious.

"Well... you know I took Morgan for her five month check up today...Right? You remember didn't you?" she said and he nodded yes.

"And how did that go?" he asked

"Perfect actually" she said and he made a motion for her to keep going, to continue

"So, I had Morgan in her infant seat thingy when the doctor was done and a nurse came in to give me her shot records" she said pausing again

"Okay babe... I'm really tired tonight can you get to the point," he said laughing a bit at her slowness.

"Sorry well... I went to pick Morgan up in the seat and carry her out when I got lightheaded and the nurse had to actually catch me" she told him and he looked at her like she was nuts.

"Are you alright? Did you or Morgan get hurt?"

"I'm fine John. She's fine John, I'm pregnant again," She said blurting it out; she was so excited about it.

"What?" he questioned, not really believing what he was hearing. He smirked shyly for a second.

"I'm pregnant again, not sure how it happened so fast, I mean... we have been taking some precautions but... I guess I'm fertile." she said beaming from ear to ear.

"Really? Just like that... a third one... it took a bit longer with Morgan, certainly didn't expect it to be this fast with a third, we... we hadn't even talked about it yet"

"I know but I'm happy about it... really happy about it... how about you?" She asked him and he took her hand, he raised it to her mouth and kissed it.

"Oh... I'm so happy about it," he said and he gave her a desired look. He brought his lips close to hers and took her mouth in a heated kiss.

JOhn had come home two hours ago to tuck his girls into bed for the night. He kissed their foreheads and explained to them that there mom was just so tired after her Business stuff that she didn't call. He told them that she would be coming home soon. He thought they bought that for now. He had seen Connor for only a few minutes since he was home. His son was avoiding him and he to was avoiding his son. Avoiding the situation. He was avoiding the talk they'd have about John not finding his mother yet. How John had promised him he would be bringing her home and soon.

Eve was already in bed for the night and John decided he would spend the night home in his own bed. He would be there in case the kids needed him. He would get a good night sleep in a real bed and then start fresh tomorrow bright and early.

John walked up the stairs towards the bedroom, their bedroom. He stopped briefly by Connors room and saw the boy lying in his bed. Connor wasn't asleep but he was staring up to his ceiling. The boy looked like he was deep in thought as John entered the room. He knew he had to say something to him, be optimistic even but he just wasn't feeling it.

"Hey" John said as he took a seat on the bed next to where Connor was laying. Connor however didn't say a word to him.

"So you're not talking to me then?" John asked and he just ignored him and studied the ceiling.

"Connor...I know your probably mad at me, I know you think I let you down, I let your sisters down, our family even...but... I will find your mom; it may not be as fast as we all had hoped but... But I'll find her and bring her home. You need to believe me Son. You need to; I need you to look at me Connor... Look at me" John told Connor. John was an emotional wreck but he still tried to keep it together. John watched the boy's head as it turned towards John's.

"Why should I believe you? It's not like you don't lie, you lie all the time" Connor told his dad softly and emotionally. JOhn looked a bit stunned at his son's statement and then he heard his next words.

"You lying is the reason... its the reason Mommy and I were fighting in the car... Its the reason she was taken... its your fault... its your fault she 's gone and your probably happy about it" Connor told JOhn and it cut him deep. It sliced thru his heart and he didn't know how to react.

"I don't lie to you Connor, I never have, I don't know what you're talking about, and do I look happy to you? Huh son? Your mother is missing and I am hurting too. You're just looking for someone t o blame, your hurting and you need to blame me, that's fine" John told him upset, more than upset he was on the verge of losing it. It had been two long days that she was gone. John was a cop, he knew the odds, the static's that if you don't find someone that is missing within the first 48 hours it was a good chance you won't find them, or alive anyways.

"I'm blaming you because its your fault... its all your fault... get out... get out... I hate you... I hate you" Connor told him and JOhn couldn't stand it anymore, he just couldn't. He walked out of the boy's room in tears himself. JOhn walked towards his room a few doors away and he could still hear Connors loud crying. He blinked back the tears that had him paralyzed. He wanted so desperately to be there for him, for his son but he just couldn't do it. He was unsure how to emotionally. That was Natalie's job, the confronting, and the emotional part. She was the mom and she did it so well.

John stood outside his door and he listened till the whimpering from Connors room stopped. John started to walk into his room but he stopped himself. He looked into the room to their bed. He asked himself how he was supposed to sleep in that bed alone. How was he was suppose to sleep at all ever again. He was lost in his in thought as he looked down to see Madison out of bed and by his feet standing.

"I had bad dream," Madi said and John scooped her up in his arms, he carried her into his room and put her in the middle of his bed.

'You wanna sleep in mommy and daddy's bed, like you always do when you have a bad dream?" he asked her and she gave him a nodded. John covered her up with the comforter and he too got into bed.

Within a few minutes she was sound asleep. JOhn however was staring at the ceiling, then his eye's found their wedding picture that she had sitting on the bedside table.

John looked at the picture and then looked back at Madi asleep in their bed. He smiled weakly as he saw so much of Natalie in her. So much of Natalie in all of their children. He ran a finger over Madi's face. He started to talk out loud to Natalie, as if she was hear... as if she could hear him.

"She looks so much like you... Morgan too..." he said and he smiled. "Connor well... he looks like me doesn't he but... but he's got your stubbornness..." he said and he laughed a bit. " Cause you know that's not one of my traits." he said and he closed his eyes.

"I wonder what your doing babe... if your okay... I'm going a bit crazy here, I can't find you, and I'm having a hard time keeping things together. I'm afraid I'm losing faith, afraid I'm becoming weak " John said as he heard something come from Madi's mouth. Madi was still asleep but she mumbled something. John listened closely.

"Forever and ever" Madi whispered softly in her sleep. JOhn smiled as he heard her words as if. As if her mumblings restored him, gave him a sense of hope, a sense of strength. John leaned down to him precious angel, kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes so he could get a good night's sleep. He knew he needed it, tomorrow... tomorrow he would find his wife and bring her home.


	13. Chapter 13

**ABC owns them**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

The next day came fast and so did the next and the next. It was now little over a week that Natalie was gone and still John had no idea where she was.

It was late at night when he came home. The kids were already asleep and his mom also. He walked into their house and into the great room. He looked around. He could almost see her there, sitting in the chair by the window reading a book or just watching the kids play outside. He went to the chair and sank down in it. He closed his eye's briefly as he tried so hard to be close to her.

Natalie lay awake in the bed. In Travis Johnson's bed. His bed although Travis liked to refer to it as their bed. Their martial bed even. He wasn't here and for that she was thankful. It had been almost a week and she was still being held by a crazy man. A man who thought she was his dead wife. A man that although he had not hurt her in any way she still knew was dangerous. She sighed as she pictured their little faces. Connor and her girls. She sighed even deeper thinking about how they must be hurting and how John was probably doing a number on himself for not finding her yet. She moved her hand down to her belly. She rubbed it for a minute.

"I didn't even get to tell you John... tell you about the baby... I wanted to surprise you with it on our anniversary." She said out loud as a few tears fell from her eyes. She continued to rub her belly again. "Maybe ... Maybe I'm gonna have to do this myself... take a few chances... it might be the only way to get out of here." she told herself and no sooner were the words from her mouth than she heard a voice in her head.

"Don't do anything stupid Natalie, you know I'd never let you down, no-one pulls us apart" Natalie heard John's voice as if he was standing next to her. She closed her eyes. She heard familiar giggles... her girls... Connor. She shook her head slowly knowing she needed to have a bit more patience. She needed to wait for John a little longer. She searched for a memory. One of him and her. She needed to hold on to it. To think about it and let her gain more strength from it.

Natalie drifted off to sleep, reliving their Wedding night. Their beautiful Wedding night.

Flash back

John carried her into their room. Their old room at the Angel Square hotel. He had asked her where she wanted to spend their Wedding night a few weeks ago and she said for him to pick. Since they had just gotten back from a week in Vegas they hadn't planned on going away for their honeymoon. They just wanted to get right into the swing of this married thing. Al though... at the time unknowing to Natalie... they were already into the swing of it.

Natalie had laughed when he had driven them there. To the hotel. She loved their room from way back when. She just felt at home with him there. It was their place. Probably the first place she ever felt at home. Probably because of him and the love she felt for him.

"Are you sure it's okay? I mean... we can go somewhere else like the Palace or even out of town to the Bayberry inn if you want" He asked and she just gave him a look. He smiled.

"Yeah, I know you so well... " He said and she laughed.

"Yep... I love it here. Always had and always will," she said and she leaned into him and kissed him.

John took her hand and walked her into the bedroom. He looked deep into her eyes as he moved them towards the bed and his lips found hers. She pulled away from him.

"Wow... you sure are impatient aren't you?" she said laughing.

"Yep... impatient to make love to my beautiful bride. Did I tell you that today? How beautiful you look" He asked her and she laughed.

"Yep, you did... quite a few times I must add but I don't seem to be getting tired of it" she laughed, he laughed and sat in the chair near the window. He pulled her on his lap.

"Well... have I told you how happy I am? Happy about you showing up today? About you having my baby? I love the fact that your pregnant already... that we will be starting our family sooner than we thought." He told her and he took her lips for a few minutes.

"Whoa ...there Mr Mcbain... this is our honeymoon night... I need a little time to prepare," She said and got up off his lap, he tried pulling her back but she wouldn't let him.

"You don't need to prepare for anything Mrs. Mcbain," he said and she smirked.

"Oh... but I want to" she said and she walked towards her bag that he had brought in the other room. She took the bag with her in the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Natalie came out of the bathroom. The lights were dim and he stood from the chair as he took in the sight of her.

John looked at what she was wearing and it was something he didn't expect. It was white. An amazing dull white color. It was some sort of corset set... if that was even what it was called. It pushed her breasts up towards her face and her long red hair covered over the exposed tops of them.

The bodice of the corset ran down her curvaceous hips and lead way to Stocking held up by garters. She even wore White high heels. He was speechless. This outfit was most definitely not Puppy or kitty Pajama's .He thought. He started to move in closer to her. He saw her eye's glisten, as he got closer. She had tears in her eyes.

John brought his hand to her cheek. He wiped away a few tears that fell from her beautiful blues.

"Why?" was all he asked and she knew he was referring to the tears.

"Because... I'm finally here, with you... were finally where we belong... together and I'm your wife... You're my husband...I 'm having your child even and ... and I just Love you so much" She said as a few more tears fell. He took her mouth softly and picked her up in his arms.

John carried her to the bed, he laid her down gently. He moved to the side of her and he stared into her eyes.

" I can't believe what a jerk I was... what I almost missed cause I was so blind... I Love you Natalie... I always have and I'm never letting you go... We're forever and Ever... always remember that... I know I'll never forget it," He said, as she was teary again.

Natalie was very emotional at this point and now she very much needed him. She reached to his clothes, his shirt. She started to unbutton it as he began to help her. Together they unbuttoned each button till they got to the bottom. Natalie tugged on the shirt till it came out of his pants, and then she went for the button and zipper of his pants. Slowly his pants were undone and John rose off the bed for a moment. He pushed his pants along with his boxers off and onto the floor.

Natalie watched her husband undress completely in front of her. She took him all in as if she never saw him standing naked in front of her. She sighed when he returned to her side. His mouth came upon hers for a brief second. Then his mouth started moving its way down her neck, rounding towards her shoulders. Trailing baby kisses up and down her arms briefly till he decided to head for her breasts.

John's mouth hovered on the top portion of her breast. He took his hand, pushed her hair off of them, and noticed the top of the corset only ran to right over her nipples. John took his tongue and licked itself in between the fabric and her nipple. One of his other hands came upon her other breast and started to touch. To kneaded gently.

Natalie laid there with her eye's closed, as he loved her breasts. As he pleasured them and her. She was in one of the most content places she had ever been in. She felt the hand that was on her breast release itself. He slowly removed his mouth from her nipple.

John started bringing himself down her body. Gliding him to the bottom of her. Her feet, her high heels. He took her small feet, one by one and took her shoes off. Moving up her thighs he found the garter that held her stocking in place. He unclasped it.

Natalie felt him on her thighs. Felt him undo the garter snap holding the stocking. She shivered a bit as she felt him start to remove her stockings one by one.

Slowly John started lowering her stocking. Touching her inner thigh gently as he did. His mouth running down her legs after the stocking. Trailing more kisses till he got to her foot. He pulled he stocking completely off her leg and then started the same actions on the other leg till both legs were shed of covering.

Natalie smiled as she felt him start to move up her. He ran kisses from her ankle all the way up towards her breasts. She could feel his warm breath coming near her core as he started to lick the inside of her thigh. Licking closer and closer to her sensitive area as she began to shake a bit in anticipation. As she told him how to obtain access.

" There's a clasp, " She told him all breathy. He looked up at her; her eyes were open this time as she laid her head back on the bed. He smiled up at her and his hand undid the clasp.

"Thank you," he told her and she grinned back at him.

"Anytime babe... anytime" she said still grinning when she felt him touch her, cup her and extend a finger inside.

Natalie shook again some as she felt his finger be replaced quickly by this tongue.

John's tongue encircled her sensitive spot causing Natalie to contract around him. He felt what he was doing to her but he didn't let up. He continued to work his sweet magic on her inner most parts and he felt her release her first orgasm.

Natalie's release came upon her fast. There was no time for him to stop and move up nor did she want him too. She just bucked her hips up and down and rode the wave till it was over.

John felt her body give in to it and he smiled. He felt her come down form it and he moved himself up her till he was lying on top of her. He looked into her passionate eyes. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him and his erection closer to her. He watched her eyes and they pleaded with him. Pleaded with him to be inside of her.

Natalie looked at him, stared into his eyes. She told him she needed him inside her. She needed her husband inside her.

John pushed into her. He pushed himself into her deep and slow and then brought himself almost all the way out of her. Natalie moaned.

"That's not fair... you don't play fair" She said almost sounding like a whisper as he smiled knowing he was teasing her. John continued this for a few more minutes as he heard her.

"Please John... no more teasing... please" She said and he looked straight into her baby blue eye's.

"Say your name Natalie... I want to hear you say it... scream it even" He told her as he started pushing into her deeper and deeper.

"Natalie Mcbain" she said over and over while he glided in and out of her. Quicker and quicker as she said it again and again...

"Mrs John Mcbain" She shouted to him as he drove them so far and so fast over the edge that they were both panting and out of breath.

End Flashback

Natalie hummed her name... her married name over and over again in her sleep till she was in a complete sleep for the night.

John feel asleep in the chair as he could just hear her voice screaming out her name. Her name for the last eight years.


	14. Chapter 14

**ABC owns them**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Natalie woke hours ago. She was making Travis breakfast. French toast and bacon. The same breakfast she had made him for a little over a week. She poured his juice and couldn't help but think about them. About her family. John and the kids. She missed them so. It had been Hell for her being away from them, not being able to talk to them, to see them. She just wanted to go home. This pretending to be Sheryl Johnson... Travis' dead wife... it was a charade she just didn't want to play anymore. She heard him come from the Bathroom all showered and ready for his workday.

Travis wore the same clothes every single day. He had the same routine. He'd leave around 8 everyday after she made him his breakfast. She'd make him a lunch consisting of the same foods each and every day. He'd be gone all day and into the night only to arrive home sometime around 8. Tell her that he ate at work; tell her the same silly story day in and day out. Everything... everything was the same... everyday for the past week. Natalie shook her head... he was definitely sick. He definitely needed professional help. She often wondered where exactly it was he went when he left early in the day not to come back till late.

John woke late. It was sometime around 10 when he finally started to stir. He looked at the clock and saw the time. He started to get up out of bed when he just felt like he couldn't move. He felt paralyzed, helpless. Some great detective he was. He couldn't even find his own wife. He told himself as he just rolled over on his side and went back to sleep.

Connor was walking by his parent's door. He walked into their room to try and feel close to her when he saw his dad still asleep in the bed. He noticed the time on their clock.

"What are you doing!" Connor screamed to JOhn upset. " My mom is still missing and you're just sleeping" Connor said slightly loud and John had woke the minute the boy opened up his mouth the first time.

"Connor" John said as he stood up quickly. He walked over to the boy.

"Don't come near me... don't ever come near me... I want my mom... do you here me... not you... you give up to fast... she would never give up... I want her," Connor said and John tried to grab him and at least pull him into a hug. This boy, his son, he was in so much pain and JOhn didn't know how to ease it. He didn't know how to ease his own pain... but no... He knew the only way to ease everyone's pain was to find her and find her alive.

"Connor Son" JOhn started to say something when Connor lashed out again

"You're not even looking for her. Your not... you don't even care" Connor told him and John had to shake it off. His son was nine and he had seen his mother be taken away by a mad man.

Connor went to say one more thing Loudly and John had just about had enough.

"I wish you were the one missing" Connor said and John screamed back

"So do I!" He screamed to Connor as Eve entered the room wondering what was going on. Connor quickly ran passed her and went into his room locking the door behind him.

"John, what the heck is going on?" Eve asked as she looked at her mess of a Son.

"Nothing... I've gotta get to the station... make sure he's alright" John told her and he didn't bother changing his clothes. He left the house.

"Connor sweetheart... Open the door for grandma... Please Connor let me help you" Eve pleaded to the boy thru his locked door.

"No! Go away... I only want my mom" Connor told her and after a few minutes Eve heard Madi calling her so she left his door.

Meanwhile inside the room Connor was throwing things around having a huge temper tantrum.

"I hate him... I hate him so much its all his fault... it's his" he said as he thrashed his room. In the process of throwing his stuff around in his room he came to his Baseball book with his cards in it.

"Darn thing... I hate Baseball!1 I hate it!" he yelled as he flung the book across the room. Pages came falling out and cards came flying across the room. Connor bent down to where a card had landed and was a bout to rip it into a million pieces.

Still grumping something Connor took it in his hand and started to rip at the middle when he got even madder for a minute when he noticed. Noticed it was one of the cards that to him started this thing. The one card he lied to them about giving back to the stranger, to Travis Johnson. He was about to fling it across the room when his eyes went wide.

"756A Turner Street" Connor said out loud as he noticed the address where the card was printed. "Llanview" Connor said out loud. Connor dropped the card back down on the floor.

John was in his office still trying so desperately to find something... anything, when his phone rang.

"McBain"

"John its mom... Connor's not in his room... I can't find him" Eve told JOhn and John was out the door in a minute of seconds after the call.

John ran into the house. He called Bruce on his way out of the station and asked him to come over to the house also.

"Mom" John said and she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Johnny... so sorry... I don't where he is... he was in his room after you left but now he's not"

"Did you call everyone... did ya call Vicky, Jess, Rex, As-"

"I called them all Johnny, no ones seen him, no one" Eve told him and John paced back and forth, this couldn't be happening, not now. First Natalie's missing, kidnapped and now his son most likely ran away. The boy was so mad at him. Mad cause he didn't think he was doing enough to find his mother. John ran up to Connors room.

Connor ran up to the building " 756A" he said to himself as he started Knocking on the door, banging on the door of the building.

"Where is she? Where is she? I know she's here... I know it" Connor said as a man came behind him, grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him inside the building.


	15. Chapter 15

**ABC owns them**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

Natalie was sitting on the couch trying her best to remember their laughs, there jokes. Her eyes were closed but she opened them quickly as she heard Travis hostile voice.

"Sheryl!" Travis yelled as he entered the room. Natalie looked up, she got a feeling of fear, and then a feeling of joy come over her. She was looking right at her Boy. Right at Connor, but then the fear set in. Travis had his hands on him. How the hell did he get him? She asked herself as she ran over to them.

"Let go of him! Now Travis... Now! You're scaring him..." She yelled as she approached him rather quickly. Travis seemed to be shaken a bit by her sudden movements.

"Mom" Was the only words Connor could get out of his mouth. Travis still had a hold on the boy.

"Let him go now!" Natalie said and Travis did. Connor ran right over to Natalie. Right into her arms and he cried a bit. She held him close; she took her hands, held his cheeks, and looked into his eyes.

"Everything will be fine Connor... everything. I promise" She told him gently and started holding him again. Travis was now pacing the floor.

"Sheryl... you said they weren't your children... You lied to me again. Why do you think its okay to constantly lie to me?' Travis said stern and enraged. Natalie had to calm him, she just had to. He now had both of them. She had to think quickly. She leaned into Connors ear before she let him go.

"Everything will be fine" She told him and then walked over to Travis who had now pulled a scalpel out of his pocket.

"Travis' put it away" she told him calmly as she looked at him " Put it away now... you are scaring your son" She told him and held her breath till he said something. Connor spoke before Travis did.

"Mom?" Connor said and Natalie turned to him. She gave him a look to please be quiet and he got the message cause he backed up and didn't say another word

"Travis... I asked you to put the knife away... you are scaring your son" She said an again. Travis looked at her this time sort of shy like.

"My son?" he asked quietly as he put the scalpel back in his pocket.

"Yes... your son... he's nine... you were sick... they wouldn't let me tell you" She told him and Travis just looked at Connor in amazement. He walked over to him. He even smiled at him.

"Oh Sheryl he's handsome... really... really handsome, and he's mine, my boy" He said as he gave Connor a hug. The Hug to Connor made Natalie extremely nervous, she moved forward to stand right next to them when she saw him release Connor.

"I'm so happy... so, so happy" Travis told Natalie and he walked over to her, He kissed her quickly and then walked over by Connor again.

JOhn entered Connor's room. He was looking for something, anything to give him a clue as to where his son may have been. May have gone. He had called the station and had people out looking for him. Eve had even told John she wasn't sure when he had gone missing or had run away cause she was busy with the girls. It could've been hours ago.

John saw his room. The mess he obviously made of his room. He continued to walk around it.

"Connor... where the hell did you go? " he asked himself out loud as he saw Bruce walk into the kids room.

"Chief? " Bruce said but John ignored him for a few minutes. John was caught up in thought, thoughts of Him, and his now missing son.

Flash back

"I'm gonna throw this one up in the air Connor, just like a pop up... ready... here goes... get under it son... you got" John told Connor as he was practicing ball with this son.

"Great Job buddy... great job... you got under it and let it come to you" John told him and Connor smiled at his fathers praise.

"Can we practice hitting now daddy?" Connor asked and John smiled.

"Yep... anything you want Buddy... anything you want" JOhn told him as he remembered his son picking up his bat, holding it tight.

"Nice hit!" John told him after Connor hit the ball across the yard.

End

John came out of his thoughts and started looking thru the room again, he noticed Connors baseball book on the floor. He noticed the pages were everywhere and cards were scattered. He sat down on the floor and started to pick up all the cards, he started to put the book back together. He pushed a few cards into their sleeves when he came upon one card. A slightly ripped card and he didn't remember ever buying it for Connor. He became a bit curious; he turned it over and saw it.

"756A Turner Street" John said out loud as he read on "Llanview" John said and he stood. He looked to the door of Connors room as something hit him. Bruce was still standing at the door.

"Bruce... Travis Johnson was a print shop keeper's son? And he ran the business when the old man died?" John asked the questions but never waited for answers he knew them already. He even Knew that the address on the back of the baseball card was where he would find his wife... his son... his life... his forever and ever.


	16. Chapter 16

**ABC owns them**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

John and Bruce raced to Turner Street. It was on the far part of town and for some reason there was a lot of traffic. JOhn had called the station and told Bo to send a car over but for them to be discreet. He didn't want to take nay chances with Natalie… with his wife nor with his son. His Son... Connor, he thought as he started to get more impatient with the traffic. More afraid he wouldn't get there in time.

JOhn starting tapping his fingers on the dashboard more and more impatiently as he thought about finding that card in Connors room. He thought about the boy being gone and he would bet good money that his son took it upon himself to go and find his mother. John shook his head.

"He's so damn impulsive… just like her. Just like Natalie" John said not realizing he was talking out loud in the car.

"And lets not forget Stubborn… she's stubborn as Hell!" Bruce added and John looked at him. John smirked temporarily and he shook his head again.

"Yep, she's too damn stubborn sometimes… pigheaded even" JOhn said as he remembered.

Flash back

"Hey... you're still awake. Thought you would've gone to bed by now" JOhn asked as he walked into their Living room to find her sitting in one of the chairs.

'Well why would you think that? Maybe cause its midnight and you didn't even bother to call to say you'd be late?" Natalie spat back as she stood from the chair. John noticed she was all dressed up. He looked on confused.

John watched as she walked over towards the closet, pulled out a blanket and a pillow. Natalie threw them at him.

"Enjoy the couch" Was all she said as she walked up the stairs and to bed.

"Natalie... honey... what th--" John was calling after her as he looked for the first time towards the dinning room over to the left. He stopped his words short and walked over to the table. He looked at the perfect set table. Candles seem to have melted t themselves down to nothing. He shook his head, knowing he blew it. He saw an envelope on the table. It had his name on it. He opened it and saw it was a card.

John saw it wasn't just an ordinary card but an anniversary card.

"Shit!" he said out loud. He really blew it. It was there First Wedding anniversary and he didn't even know it. It was the anniversary of the night he got her drunk and married her in Vegas. He shook in confusion again. He didn't think she would even want to celebrate this day.

John headed up the stairs and glanced into Connors room first. He looked into his Three months old crib and noticed he wasn't there.

"Fuck!" he said out loud "she even got a sitter" he said as he knew he was definitely in the doghouse. He walked into the bedroom quietly as he saw her in bed with her back to the door, to him. He took his clothes off quickly and got into bed with her just wearing his boxers.

"Get out of my bed John" She said as she refused to look at him. He started to try and snuggle with her but she kept pushing him off of her.

"Natalie... I didn't know... I didn't think you'd want to celebrate this day," he said and he started pulling her closer. She pushed him off again.

"Leave me alone John... I can't look at you right now I'm so mad" She told him still not wanting to turn to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize...I really am," he said and she jsut ignored him. After a few minutes he got out of bed. He walked over to the other side of the bed and started to push himself on to the bed next to her. She saw him and she turned her body quickly so she wouldn't look at him.

"Just look at me Natalie, look at me, you can't stay mad forever and ever," He said and she pushed her backside back into his body with such force that he went flying onto the floor.

"I sure can you Ass..." She said. John picked himself up off the floor. This wasn't going well... not at all. He'd try one last time. One more time tonight.

"Natalie Honey... I just didn't know, I mean it's technically not my fault," he said and he saw her swing her body around so fast.

"What?" she yelled at him. She was getting more and more steamed.

"Well... maybe its my fault sort of... I mean... I ... I should've called earlier to say I would be late" he said and she reverted back "yeah" you should have you ass"

"But Nat... The anniversary thing... I just didn't think you'd want to celebrate this one. I didn't know it would be important to you... you're always going on and on a--"

"You really are a jerk aren't you? I mean here I go setting up this romantic night; I get some one to take Connor for the night... the first night away from our son so we can spend it alone and... And you don't even have the decency to call and say your working all night... Screw you John, go sleep on the couch" She told him heated, more than heated.

"Oh... No... I apologized for not calling... I'm not a mind reader on the other thing... I'm not sleeping on the couch... this is my bed too!" he yelled back with just as much anger now as her.

"Fine... Fine... this is your bed... have the fucking thing" she said and she grabbed the covers off of it and got out of the bed. She walked down the stairs.

Five minutes later John walked down the stairs to the living room. She was laying on the sectional with her back facing out. He sighed and he quietly walked over to her. He scooted her over with his body.

"I mean it JOhn, just leave me alone" she said but she made not attempts to prevent him from lying next to her. Her tone was a lot less tense and angry.

"I Love you babe" was all he said as he brought his arms around her waist and started to hold her. He pulled her back closer to his chest and they settled in for the night.

End FB

"John... John... the traffic seems to have let up, just a few more miles and we'll be there... John... you do know they'll be all right, don't you? " Bruce told John as he couldn't get Johns attention for a few minutes. Then Bruce started to laugh a bit.

"What the hell is so funny?" John said a bit pissed that Bruce was laughing at a time like this.

"What am I laughing at? I'm laughing at the thought of how I wouldn't want to be in Travis Johnson's shoes if he frightens you son..." Bruce said and he shook his head... " Natalie can be quite intense when it comes to the people she loves" Bruce said and he chuckled a bit. JOhn too chuckled and remembered the first time he said that about her. It was the first time she had ever told him she loved him.

Flash Back

"I love you John... I really... really Love you"

End FB

"Yep... not a good thing to be in Travis Shoes if he scared Connor" John said and he tried to break a smile but couldn't seem to form it on his face. He was still worried... so worried.


	17. Chapter 17

**ABC owns them**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

Natalie sat on the sofa holding Connor as he sat next to her... She could see the wide smile on Travis face as he watched the two of them from the other side of the room.

Connor kept trying to talk to Natalie, to tell her something, but Natalie knew now wasn't the time. She continued to Study Travis and knew that if he overheard something... anything that he didn't like or didn't go along with the pot of lies she was feeding him, she knew he could snap at any minute. She just kept Connor feeling safe, as secure as possible under the circumstances. She knew she had to play this right. Do this right. And she now had to come up with some type of plan. She needed and she wanted her son out of here. Away from this man and this situation. The last thing she wanted was him getting caught in the crossfire if things got ugly.

"Mom...I don't understand... I...I..." Connor told Natalie as she just sat with the boy gently rubbing his back trying to make him feel secure.

"Shhhhhhhhhh... Connor, I'll explain everything when there's time" She told him quietly as a whisper so not to alarm Travis who was continuing to sit at the kitchen table watching them. Natalie continued to smile back at Travis.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes when Natalie saw Travis get up from the chair and walk into the other room. Natalie quickly turned to see her son's face.

"Connor... He's only gone for a few minutes I need you to just listen to me, don't ask any questions, and do as I tell you. Okay? " Natalie told him and Connor nodded his head.

"Okay... Does your dad know anything about where we are?" Natalie asked and Connor got a bit confused for a minute. He almost doubted who... which man was actually his dad. Natalie saw his confusion and knew why.

" Travis isn't really your dad Connor, and I was never married to him... he's sick but...there's no time for that now... Your dad, does he know where to find us?" She told him and then asked.

"No, I don't think so" Connor told her getting a bit upset. Natalie pulled her nine year olds head to her chest and held him as he started to get more upset.

"Connor John Mcbain" she said low so Travis would be unable to hear her. " I love you so much... you know that right? So... So very much and I won't let anything happen to you... to us... Everything will be fine... we'll get out of this and we'll be home with your sisters and your dad before you know it" She told him as she pulled him away from her chest. Her son was too upset to look at her, to look her in the eyes.

"Connor... Look at me... Forever and Ever. Right? McBain's fight right? I need you to be strong just a little bit longer Connor... just a bit... I need your help and we can get back home. " She told him and he started to look at her. He pushed the tears down deep inside of him. He pushed his fear down further. He nodded his yes.

"Good" she said and she smiled at him. She whispered in his ear what she needed him to do. Connor looked at her after she told him what to do.

"Mommy?"

"I know its a bit scary Connor but... I know you can do it... I know it... you're made of some strong stuff. Some brave, stubborn stuff, which I'm pretty sure you get from your dad. " She told him and smiled weakly.

"Not all of it mom" Connor said and she started to get a bit emotional. She continued to look in his eyes. " I get some of it from you too" Connor said and a tear escaped her eye. She smiled and pushed his dark hair back off his face. She continued to look at him and couldn't help but get more and more emotional. She could see John in every bit of Connor; he was the spitting image of John. Right down to his intense eyes and his warm heart.

Connor saw his mom lost for a moment and then he tried to get her attention.

"Mom...Mom... I can do this... I'm not scared..." He told her and she looked at him again. She wiped away a few tears that ran down her cheeks.

Natalie was a wreck inside. Her only hope was the small plan she came up with but... but she needed her sons help to try and pull it off. That scared her the most. Her son getting hurt but right now... right now she felt they had no other choice.

"So you're okay then?" She asked.

"Yeah... I want us home tonight. All of us together." He said and she smiled" I'm not scared ... I'm determined... like when Daddy took my training wheels off" He told her, She smiled, Laughed a bit even as it took her back to that time for a moment.

Flash back

"John... he's not ready yet"

"Of course he's ready... Tell her Connor... tell her how ready you are" John told Connor as he was taking the training wheels off his bike with a wrench.

"I'm so ready mommy... I can do this" Five year old Connor told his mom as she sat herself and her very pregnant belly down on the swing on the front porch of their house to watch.

"Okay Connor I'm going to hold on to the back for a few minutes till I feel its time to let go, till I feel you're ready to do it alone" John told him as Connor took his seat on the bike.

"I'm ready now Daddy...you don't have to hold on" Connor told him and started to peddle off before John even got a hand on the back of the bike.

Connor rode off a bit unsteady at first and Natalie stood to her feet.

"JOhn... grab him... grab the back of the bike he's gonna..." She started yelling a bit as she got nervous. John just ignored her and watched their boy find his balance and ride the bike up and down on the front lawn.

John walked closer to Natalie smiling.

"He's fine... He's doing it himself," He told her and he sat on the swing. He patted the seat next to him and she looked at him, smiled weakly, and sat too. Natalie was holding her belly when she sat.

"The two of you... Damn" she said shaking her head" You two almost put me into Labor" She told him and he laughed

"We like to keep you on your toes" He said teasing her and she shook her head. She watched as Connor was coming close to the bushes that lined the front of the house. He misjudged his braking time and he fell into one of the bushes.

"I have a feeling Connor will be keeping us both on our toes." She said and she laughed as John jumped up from the swing to go grab his son from the bushes.

End FB

"Mom...Mom..." Connor said to get Natalie's attention as he saw Travis start to come from the other room. Natalie snapped out of it quick.

Natalie and Connor watched as Travis came out. Travis was still smiling, even humming... He seemed overjoyed that he thought he had a son. Natalie shook her head for a moment. She even felt bad for him for a moment. He was delusional, but having a loving wife, a family, seemed to be the thing that drove him and his sickness... his illness. They continued to watch as he walked closer to the door.

"Sheryl, I have to go back to work. I'll probably be late, don't wait up" Travis said as he took the keys out of his pocket. Travis unlocked the inside locks that kept her locked in and then he opened the door slightly.

Natalie looked at Connor. It was time and she motioned for him to go ahead.

"Daddy...Daddy... " Connor said towards Travis as he was almost out the door and about to lock them in the apartment. Connor walked towards him as Travis stopped in his tracks. Travis got almost a confused look on his face and then got a wide smile on his face.

Connor bravely walked over to Travis. " Can I go with you? To work I mean... see what you do? ... Please? I'd like to spend time with you" Connor told him so convincingly. Watched and it was her chance. She picked up the glass vase that sat on the table in the living room. She put it behind her back. Travis was so busy listening to Connor that he didn't even look her way.

Travis smiled even wider. He was so taken up by the boy, by Connor. By who he thought in his sick mind was his Son. Travis now looked back at Natalie.

"Sheryl... did ya hear my boy... he wants to spend time with me. We can get to know each other..." Travis said and he was so overjoyed, he forgot completely about what he was doing with the locks.

"I heard Travis honey and that's wonderful," She told him standing up and walking over to him by the door. She walked slowly, getting closer to the open door and to both Travis and Connor. Still having the Glass vase behind her back she heard Travis' words.

"I've got everything I've ever wanted Sheryl... You... a son who loves me... a new baby on the way...I'm so fortunate" he said and he leaned his forehead close to hers and touched it. Travis closed his eyes.

Natalie felt his head on hers, she started motioning for Connor to go thru the half open hour to run, but Connor didn't. Natalie started to freak inside for a minute. The plan was for them to distract him when he had the door unlocked, get him to lose his train of thought and then as soon as Connor could get out of there he would run. Well Now was that time. Travis continued to have his forehead up against Natalie's and his eyes were closed. Connor didn't move... he didn't run.

Connor knew he couldn't just run and leave his mom. Although she told him that was the plan. He knew he couldn't. And now... now Travis said something about a new baby... Connor was more confused than before but he didn't let it affect him. He knew he had to focus and they both could be home soon.

"So can I daddy? Please... it would really mean a lot to me" Connor said selling this a bit more as the door still stood half opened.

"Travis" Natalie said softly as he seemed so lost in himself and his joy." why don't you take him... show him... let him be proud of you" she told him and he finally pulled his head from hers

"Yeah... do you think... he would be proud of print shop owner?" he asked her and she smiled at him.

"Of course he would... I am... I am so very proud of you. I love you and he does to. " She told him and he looked about ready to walk on the moon.

Travis walked away from Natalie for a minute towards the door. " Come on my boy... let me show you what I do when I leave home in the morning" Travis said to Connor as he put his arm around his shoulder and walked them out into the hall.

Travis was about to turn and lock the door when Natalie moved to the door.

"Travis honey... Travis..." she said as he distracted him a bit. He looked at her as she walked out of the door slightly.

"Yes Sheryl dear?" he said, " I forgot to kiss you good bye," she said as she saw him pucker up. She motioned with her hands for Connor to start running when she saw his eye's close. This time Connor did. Natalie brought the vase from where she had been hiding it behind her back and she brought it down on the back of his head, as hard as she could manage. She knew it would only stun him but hopefully it would be long enough for her and Connor to escape.

Travis fell to the floor with a loud thump. He was a bit bloody and seemed to be unconscious. With out even checking to see if Travis was alive Natalie wasted no time in running after Connor.

Natalie caught up to Connor by the front entrance of the Building. Connor was struggling with the door but it wouldn't open.

"It won't open Mom... It won't" Connor said as he yanked more frantically. Natalie looked at the door as she started to pull on it as well, trying to force it open.

"Damn! Its locked from the inside... we need the keys" She said, frustrated.


	18. Chapter 18

**ABC owns them**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

John and Bruce arrived at the address. At 756A Tuner Street. John didn't even wait for the car to stop before jumping out. He ran to the front door of the building and heard a banging noise. Someone was pounding on it. He heard their voices and for a split second he thought it was a dream.

"Natalie… Natalie... Connor!" he shouted thru the door to them.

"Mommy… I think I hear... D--" Connor went to say but Natalie had already heard him.

"JOHN!' Natalie screamed relief flooding her body. That feeling was short lived however when she heard another voice coming from behind her.

"Sheryl! Why did you do that!" Travis yelled as he came to them where they stood by the door.

Connor and Natalie both stopped screaming. Connor looked at Travis becoming more and more with each moment that passed. Travis grabbed Natalie's hair and yanked her head back pulling a pained cry from her. Even with his brutal grip on her hair she continued to try to talk him down as she had before.

"Travis... You were... you were..." Natalie was stuttering. She hadn't a clue what to say to him at this moment to bring him back into a pleasant mood. How did she explain that she hit him over the head with a vase? He asked herself. She knew she needed to stall till John could get in this fortress of a print shop.

John heard her scream his name and relief passed thru his body only to be replaced by even more fear as he heard another loud voice. A man's voice harsh and hostile and John started to panic. He wasn't sure what to do. Bruce ran up and John motioned for him to not say a word as John tried to hear what was going on.

John listened as she tried to talk to Travis and explain something. He looked at the lock on the door. He knew he could shoot it off but... but he couldn't take the chance of doing so it he knew his family was away from the door. He couldn't chance one of them getting hit with the bullet.

John motioned for Bruce to go around to the back of the building to see if there was another way in. John continued to stand close to the door listening, praying that they would be fine.

"Sheryl… You Bitch!" He said and Natalie couldn't give him an explanation for her actions. He tightened his grip on her hair and started pulling her back towards the apartment that he held her in.

Connor was holding on to his Mom as the mad man pulled her and was hurting her. He started to yell at him and kick him as he saw what he was doing to her.

"No Connor… No" She told him hoping. Praying Travis didn't get mad at Connor for trying to defend her.

John heard them go away from the door, heard what Travis had said to Natalie and that was enough for him. He knew they weren't near the door anymore and he shot the lock three times. It fell off and onto the floor. He entered the building with out hesitation, not waiting for Bruce.

John followed the sounds of their voices and knew he was close behind them. He heard them stop and Travis started talking nasty again. Talking like a crazy person. John stood a few feet away behind a few boxes that were stacked up and he watched as Travis took out a key and started to open a door to something. Probably the place he had her stashed this whole week. He saw Travis still had his hands on her and that his son was clinging on to Natalie sides. JOhn knew he couldn't take a shot. It was to close for him. He could miss and hit one of them so he waited and he watched.

"Travis... Travis… I'm sorry... I'm sorry… You're boy Travis… You're boy… Look at him... He's scared... You're scaring him! You're scaring him like your father scared you!" She screamed and suddenly Travis let go of the hold he had on her. Travis looked into her eyes as he saw she and the boy try to move away from him.

"I don't want him to be scared of me… Not like I was scared of my father," he said, still was too close to Natalie and Connor for John to get a good shot off.

"I know you don't but you have to stop scaring him. Please?" She asked and he smiled weakly at her. Travis nodded yes, " Good… Now open the door and we can all go inside for some ice cream," She said trying, if only for a few minutes, to regain his trust.

"Strawberry?" he asked and she gave him a knowing nod. Natalie saw him turn his back to her for a second took Connor by the arm and started to pull him with her and they started to walk away from Travis.

As soon as John saw Natalie and Connor move away from Travis he came out from behind the boxes his gun aimed at Travis's back. He looked over at Natalie who didn't seem to be surprised to see him.

The fact was Natalie knew he was right there. She heard gunshots and she felt his presence and knew he was close. Natalie locked eyes with her John briefly still holding a shaken up Connor to her side. John's eyes had so much to say. He had so much he wanted to tell her but now wasn't the time. Especially since Travis Johnson just turned around and saw John with a gun. Travis also noticed Natalie, whom he still thought was Sheryl, had moved away from him.

"Put your hands up Johnson" John told him and Travis whipped around to look in Johns direction.

"Sheryl you bitch. Bringing your lover here, to our home!" Travis screamed at Natalie and before anyone could move he pulled out his own gun and aimed it in Connor's direction.

Natalie lurched forward a step then froze, freaking out at the sight of this mad man aiming a gun at her little boy.

"I'm not Sheryl... My Name is Natalie Mcbain and that's my son you're scaring with that gun." Natalie told him calmly in a level tone. Never rising in intensity although she fought the panic inside. " Now please... put the gun down before you hurt him... he's just a child" Natalie again said calm and gently as her eye's filled with more fear than she ever thought possible

John swore as Natalie stepped into his line of fire. He glanced at Connor who was now frozen in fear. The boy was a good distance away and there was the possibility that Johnson might miss if he were to fire but the odds weren't in that favor. He willed Natalie to move for one tense moment and then he saw Travis tighten his finger on the trigger. With out thinking he leapt forward just as the sharp report of the gun was heard.

Natalie also saw that Travis was going to shoot and, thinking only of protecting her son, ran at Travis putting her body between Travis and Connor. She heard the gun go off, saw the flash from the muzzle of the gun, and felt something wiz past her shoulder and screamed, thinking Connor would be hit.

The next moments were utter chaos as Natalie hit the ground and rolled. Connor was screaming in fear and Travis crumpled to the ground, at neat little hole in his forehead right between his eyes. Natalie got up and looked around, numb almost. Hearing Connors screams she, took one look at Travis, seeing that he wasn't a threat any longer, then whirled around and ran for Connor.

John groaned and sat up. His shoulder burned and he realized he had been shot. Before he could do anything else he heard "Daddy!" and suddenly Connors arms were around him hugging him tightly. A second later Natalie also joined them on the floor, hugging both John and Connor.

Bruce stepped out of the doorway from where he had been standing. He saw the McBain's clinging to each other and felt relief. When he had taken the shot that killed Travis Johnson he had been afraid that the little boy would be injured. He holstered his gun and called for an ambulance then strode over to the hugging family.


	19. Chapter 19

**ABC owns them**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 19**

"John" Natalie whispered out as the three of them huddled together. She ripped shirt, tore a piece of fabric, and held it to his shoulder. She was beginning to cry. The tears started to flow continuously as she felt John's hand reach up to her face. He wiped a few away as he stared into her eye's.

"No one pulls us a part... we fight to stay together" he said just staring at her, holding her cheek as Connor held on to both of them.

"Yeah...yeah... Freaking forever and Ever " Bruce Said as he approached them. He leaned down and smiled at all of them.

" The ambulance is on its way. You shoulder doesn't look to bad," Bruce said as he looked over Johns shoulder quick. Bruce smirked and looked at Natalie.

"Nice to see ya Red. This macho man here has been out of himself trying to find you" He told her and she chuckled a bit. Bruce most certainly knew how to break the tension of the situation.

"And Young Mcbain... hell you could come work for me anytime... you sure do take after your parents don't cha?" He said to Connor and Connor's face changed a bit. He even gave a small half smile.

"Thanks " JOhn said to Bruce as Bruce looked towards him. " You won't be thanking me after I tell her what you did to her desk" Bruce said with his usual smirk and he moved out of the way as the ambulance arrived.

The Medics started working on John's shoulder. They bandaged it up and wanted to load him on the gurney for transport but he protested.

Natalie stood a few feet away as the medics worked on Johns shoulder. John's eye's never wavered from his families. They never moved off of them when he saw Natalie mouth an I Love you and then she walked away a few feet to tend to Connor and the emotions she was sure he was feeling.

"Connor" she said and she pushed his hair off his face. " My little boy isn't so little anymore," she said becoming emotional. " You know you're dad will be fine right? He's taken a bullet before. And this one wasn't very bad. And you do understand why he jumped in front of it right?" She asked him and he looked at her all teary

"For me" he said softly. She nodded her head " yep, for you cause he loves you. Very much. He loves all of us very much," She told him and he pulled into her chest so she could hold him. She held him tight as she looked towards John's eye's that were still watching them.

"Connor, I know before things went crazy... Before Travis took me... Which, By the way, you do know had nothing to do with you? Nothing Connor... Travis was a sick man who needed help. He actually Shoot your dad ten years ago before we got married. He sort a changed our lives you could say." She told him and he pulled his head off her chest and looked at him.

"He was a sick man who was never loved Connor... not like you... me, daddy, the girls and --"

"Not like the new baby" Connor said and Natalie smiled a bit. She pushed his hair back after she saw him smirk a bit. A smirk that was definitely Mcbain trademark.

"You're to damn smart Connor... To damn smart for your own good." she said as she kissed his forehead.

"I won't tell Daddy... " Connor said and Natalie looked at him. " What?" She asked

"I won't tell Daddy. The girls. It could be our secret till you're ready... I know you probably want it to be a surprise or something." Connor told her and she smiled.

"But we McBain's don't lie t o each other do we?" Natalie asked wanting to know if he learned it. Learned that something's lies were for good reasons. For reasons of more joy. That lies weren't always told to hurt. They were told to feel. To trust and to give security.

"I know that. And I know that if you lied to me... it was for a good reason?" he told her understanding part of it.

"That's right Connor... the lie... about me and daddy. That we were already married when we had our wedding at Grandma's. That lie wasn't to hurt anyone. It's only told to make you guys feel good. Your dad and I made a lot of mistakes back then. Back before you came along and some after you did too. But us getting married. The first time in Vegas. That wasn't a mistake." Natalie told him and he nodded his head. Natalie looked away from Connor for a moment and saw John continuing to fight with the EMT's.

"I Love you Connor and we'll talk about anything else later that you want to discuss... but I think we better go help with your dad. He can be a bit difficult when he's hurt." she said and Connor smiled. " Heck he just is a bit difficult isn't he." Natalie said and she laughed as they walked over to John.

John grabbed for her hand as the Emits agreed to allow him to walk with help to the ambulance. Natalie took his arm on her shoulder and Connor helped him a little on the other side.

"Next stop Mcbain... the hospital... to have you all stitched up... after that... I've got a few redheads I'm dying to see," She told him and he smiled. " Yeah there dying to see you too," he told her as the three of them got in the ambulance.

"I'm sorry Dad" Connor said when he took a seat in the ambulance with his parents. John pulled him closer with his good arm. " No need to be Connor... your safe" John told him and the boy held on to his dad. " I love you daddy," Connor said as another wave of emotions ran thru his body.

"I love you too Connor" John said as they were well on there way to regaining there lives back.

Three days Later...

"Natalie babe... are you ever coming into bed?" John asked laying in bed naked waiting for her. They celebrated their anniversary tonight. They had dinner at Rodi's, played some Pool, and then came home. Snuggled on the couch for a little while and was now getting ready for bed. The kids were spending the Night at Jess' and most of tomorrow too.

John smiled as he looked back over the last week and half. As he remembered the desperation. The heartbreak even of her being kidnapped. How miserable the girls were. How miserable Connor was. How he just felt he would lose everything. All of it. If he didn't find her and bring her back home.

He closed his eyes for a few minutes and thought about that night a few days ago. The night He brought her home. To their home. To their Girls.

Flash back

" I thought I heard some awake voices in here" Natalie said all smiles as she walked into the girl's room. The girls had been lying in their beds just chatting away when Natalie entered the room. John and Connor stood at the doorway watching.

Morgan and Madi jumped out of the beds and ran over to her.

"Mommy... you home..." Madi said and Natalie smiled from ear to ear. She kissed the top of her head. " Yup... I'm home where I belong," She said and she heard Morgan.

"I missed you mommy... aunt Jess' doesn't have any of the right Band-Aids my cuts are never gonna heal now" Morgan said and Natalie laughed. " You're going to be fine sweetie... just fine without special stuff... all you really need is a little Love" She said and she kissed her head too.

Natalie was a bit teary as she held the girls in her arms and looked back at John and Connor by the doorway.

"How about a bed time story?" Natalie asked as she winked at John briefly.

"Yay" the girls yelled out and they started to get comfortable on the bed. Natalie also lay across one of the beds.

"Now... which story...Hmmmm..." Natalie said thinking about which fairytale to tell when she heard Connor's words as he walked into the room.

"I know... the one when you and Daddy got married... the Forever and Ever one" Connor said smiling at Natalie as he took a spot on one of the beds.

"Really? Not sure I'm that good at telling that one" Natalie said as John walked into the room. " Well it's a good thing I know that one by heart" John said as he joined his family on the beds.

"Well I guess its a good thing then Mr. Mcbain" Natalie told him " yes it is Mrs Mcbain"

End FB

" So am I going to have to stand here naked all night?" She asked as she saw him lost in thought. She had been standing there for the last few minutes waiting for him to notice. Notice no nightgown tonight.

"Sorry Babe and yeah you sure are naked aren't you" He said and she laughed. She climbed into bed with him and looked into his eyes as they faced each other. Speaking with their eyes. Making love with their eye's. Over ten years and their eyes just couldn't get enough of the others. Finally after a few minutes John smiled as he started to lean in for a kiss.

"What?" She asked seeing the smile, the look before he started to kiss her.

"You're so beautiful when pregnant," He said right as his lips were about to move back on his. She pushed him back off her a bit.

"John" She said a bit loud. " How did you know?" She asked him. She wasn't mad. Just curious.

"Natalie Honey... Do you think a son of mine would keep a secret from his dad like that? Huh? Men... they stick together... there's a bond... a bond woman just don't understand" He told her and she laughed as she came in for another kiss.

"Really... a men's bond thing... so like Men don't talk or tell secrets " She asked him and he nodded his head quickly as he was getting more and more excited by their nakedness. His mouth was starting to roam down her body. Natalie was enjoying his mouth starting its journey down her neck, and now resting on her Chest.

"A little to the right Commissioner Mcbain" Natalie said and JOhn stopped his actions. He looked up at her smiling face. She laughed


	20. Epilogue

**ABC owns them**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 20 Epilogue**

Six months later...

"Mcbain... What? Bruce you can't be serious... No way not again... Where are you? Okay I'll be right there. I'll call Mikey... No! No! I don't want you looking down there on my wife. So help me Bruce... I'm the Commissioner... I'll not only fire your ass but kick it too," John said as he hung up the phone. He walked out of his office. The Commissioners office and over towards his old office. He looked inside and stopped frozen briefly for a second at the door.

_Flash Back_

"Surprise!" John heard as he walked into his office. He smiled wide as he saw all of them. The three kids and Natalie sitting on his desk with a birthday cake and a bunch of balloons. The Room was decorated and he couldn't help but think this was the best birthday ever.

"So did we surprise ya?" Natalie asked as she held Madi on her hip. Natalie leaned in and Kissed John and he closed his eyes.

"Yep... you sure did." He said as looked to see Connor sitting in his chair spinning it around amusing himself. He felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and saw Morgan trying to get his attention. JOhn picked her up in his arms.

"Happy birthday Daddy" Morgan said sweetly and John began to get teary eye's. A few tears came down his face as Natalie walked over. She looked into his eyes. She wiped away the few tears on his cheeks and she told him how much she loved him with her eyes.

_End FB_

John could almost feel those tears now as he heard crying... Baby crying!

"Excuse me Commissioner... would you like to meet your Youngest Son?" Bruce told him as John came out of his haze. He walked into Bruce's office. Look down on the couch to see Natalie holding a baby boy. He smiled and stood frozen for a second. He was in some sort of shock. Bruce moved over towards him.

"John man... he's born already... no need to be panicking" Bruce said, as he was about to slap him around to get him out of his shock. Bruce raised his hand and JOhn grabbed it.

"I'm not in shock Bruce" JOhn told him and he walked passed him and over to Natalie. He kneeled next to her and the baby. He smiled.

"A boy" he said and her smile lit up the room. "Yep." now you've got just what you wanted... Two boys and two girls" she said and he leaned his head into hers. They touched foreheads and closed their eyes.

"I've always had what I wanted. Now I have more of it," He said whispering to her. He opened his eyes and looked at his son. He touched his little face with his finger. He smiled.

"How about a name?" He said and she smiled at him. She motioned for him to come close to her ear. She whispered the name into it.

"What ever you want?" he told her and she said it out loud.

"Colin Bruce Mcbain" She said loudly and Bruce popped his head over towards them.

"Really?" Bruce said and He smiled at them. The three of them.

"Yeah Really. You've helped our family so much. With the whole Travis thing, and now with delivering our newest precious angel here" Natalie said that to Bruce and they smiled. John even smiled for a few minutes till he realized. Till it sank in.

"Bruce!" John yelled and startled everyone including the baby. " I told you I didn't want you looking down there on my wife!" John said and Natalie couldn't help it she started laughing.

"Calm down Boss... Calm down... Forever and Ever and all that shit corny shit remember?" Bruce told him and then laughed.


End file.
